Nature's Lure (Finished!)
by Midnight Spawn
Summary: Wow, thanks guys for all the positive feedback! I never expected this story to go so well. So thanks for making this so popular! For newcomers, this is a lemon between Pit and Viridi (brief PitXPhosphora) then eventually PitXPalutena. Could be considered underage since Viridi has a little girl's body despite being so old. It's good, so give it a try! Comments make my world, too!
1. Chapter 1

**For some reason this story was taken down. I have no idea why, but I'm back! This is the re-upload. Gotta say, I'm sad to see all the favorites and comments go... but, oh, well, enjoy!**

TheLure of Nature

Pit felt like a hero. Hades was history, the Aurum were nowhere to be found, and Skyworld was at peace once again. On the other hand, that left Pit, the captain of Palutena's guard, without a job. Today was his fifth day in a row without a mission, and Pit really needed something to do before he went crazy!

Pit approached Palutena in the usual routine, getting down on one knee before reporting, "Lady Palutena! My rounds are complete, and Skyworld is in perfect condition."

"Thank you, Pit," Palutena smiled warmly at him, "You have done well. And you don't have to kneel, you know?"

"I know," Pit explained, "But I like to show my respect for everything you've done for me." Pit rose and stood up straight. "Pit reporting for duty!" he said.

"That's great, Pit, but I don't have a mission for you. Why don't you relax and take the day off—you've earned it."

Pit slumped, "Aww, but I just took a day off! I even cleaned my room—that's how desperate I am for something to do!"

"I'm sorry, Pit, but these past few days have been nothing but calm skies. Even Viridi and her Forces of Nature have stopped attacking. I think she's put her conquest against the humans behind her."

"I hope so. I wonder what she's doing right now," Pit said looking into the distance.

Palutena blushed and looked at the ground, "I think she's… expanding her army."

Pit, oblivious to Palutena's meaning, only said in a dream-like state, "It's funny—she started out as our biggest enemy, only to become our greatest ally in the end." Pit's mind wandered to the Goddess of Nature's long, flowing hair, and her wavy dress, blowing in the wind. Everything about her seemed to sway with every movement she made. "Maybe I'll go see her," Pit said to himself.

"Uh, Pit," Palutena said quickly, breaking Pit's daze, "I don't think you should go near that girl. She and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye."

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"Viridi does… bad things. Things a Goddess shouldn't do. You must promise not to go near her, Pit. I need your word."

Pit was confused, but Palutena knew best, right? "All right, you have my word, Lady Palutena," Pit assured her.

Later that day, Pit was reclining on his couch, staring at the ceiling. There wasn't much else to do but lie there and think about what Palutena had said. He REALLY wanted to go see Viridi, and Palutena forbidding it only spiked his curiosity! What could Palutena have meant, "bad things"? Viridi had already tried to wipe out the human race—what could be worse than that?

Whatever the case, Pit's curiosity was getting the best of him, and he knew he wouldn't convince himself otherwise just lying here. _Eh, besides, _Pit thought to himself, _I have no way to get there. I can't fly by myself, and there's no way Palutena is-_

Suddenly, a centurion opened his door and addressed him, "Pit, Palutena is re-locating the three sacred treasures, and she wants you to hold on to the Wings of Pegasus for the afternoon."

"Oh, um, okay," Pit took the wings and watched the centurion leave. _Was I really just handed a one-way ticket to Viridi's Palace? _Pit just looked at the wings. _…Good enough for me! _It wasn't long before Pit was gliding through the air and on his way to visit Nature's Goddess.

Ha! Found it," Pit said triumphantly. Soon, he was landing on Viridi's land. It was filled with trees and… nature… could have seen that one coming. There were creatures everywhere. _Cool, there are animals of all kinds here! _Pit thought to himself while taking in the scenery. _Although I don't remember there being quite so many… _If these animals would eventually become Viridi's "Forces of Nature", the humans were in trouble.

Then again, maybe it was just mating season…

Pit thought he heard a human voice somewhere to his left. "It's got to be Viridi!" Pit told himself. He ran in the direction of the noise with it getting louder the closer he got. Eventually, he thought he could hear it clearly enough to tell it was… moaning?

Soon, the trees parted into a tiny clearing with Viridi and some beast lying down in the middle of it. At first Pit thought they were asleep, but then Viridi rolled over and the beast stood up. Pit could see both were panting heavily.

"Wow," Viridi panted out, "You're a gusher, aren't you? With this much seed, I'm sure to get pregnant!" The beast let out some kind of purr and licked Viridi's face. "All right, all right, your turn's over. Give the others a chance, too." The beast left with a smile on his face.

Pit's eyes grew wide and he ducked behind a tree. He curled into a ball at the base and refused to look in Viridi's direction. _Oh my… did Viridi just…?! _Pit gulped. How could she do this? She was supposed to be a Goddess! A Goddess's purity is what separated her from—

"Oh, darn, he ripped my dress," Pit heard Viridi say behind him, "Oh, well, I don't need it right now anyway!" Pit heard her undress and inhaled sharply when he saw the dress land a few feet to his side. His breathing was becoming very heavy now. Just a few feet behind him, Viridi was completely naked. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to look.

"Cragalanche! Sorry, buddy, you know what happened last time. You're just too big!" Pit heard Viridi say, "Besides, you're a rock! You shouldn't have to do that anyway." Pit cringed behind his tree. "Oh, all right, come here you big oaf!" Some shifting before Viridi cried, "Cragalanche, Crush!"

Pit flew away as fast as he could…

Later that night, Pit couldn't sleep for obvious reasons. His mind just replayed the day's discovery over and over. He had learned several things that day. For one, it became painfully obvious why Palutena didn't want Pit going near Viridi. Pit also realized why Viridi always called her creatures her "children."

He also discovered he was turned on quite a bit by this.

He knew it was wrong and that he really shouldn't like the idea of Viridi being pounded by her animal friends—especially if they really were her "Children." "I… I'm an angel," Pit told himself, "Even most humans have the common sense to see what she's doing is wrong." Then he quietly added under his breathe, "But I kinda liked it…" It was then he knew he had to see her again. Soon. The next morning if he could. He thought for sure this would be the most sleepless night he'd ever experience.

But he did sleep, and he dreamed—of her. He dreamed of Viridi letting down her hair in slow-motion then wiggling out of her dress before saying, "I've been fucked by Tigers before, Pit. Show me you can do better."

Needless to say, Pit awoke the next morning with the biggest boner he had ever gotten over night. He rushed down to where the Wings of Pegasus were kept and grabbed them. He had almost made it out of Skyworld before he was stopped by Palutena.

"There you are, Pit! I have good news for you. I have an assignment for you," Palutena said with a smile. Pit slumped before she continued, "And it's going to take all day. You won't be bored all day!"

Pit tried to fake a smile. "Actually, Lady Palutena," Pit chose his words carefully, "During my rounds yesterday, I saw something suspicious, and I'd like to check it out. I think there might have been some Underworld soldiers we missed."

Palutena looked worried. "Are you sure, Pit? How many did you see?"

"Um…" Pit fidgeted, "Too many for the centurions to handle but few enough that I don't need help."

Now Palutena was suspicious. "I hope you're not lying to me, Pit."

Pit and Palutena had a stare down before Pit sighed. "All right, you got me… I've… been taking cooking lessons." Pit looked defeated.

Palutena, however, was overjoyed. "Oh, Pit, cooking lessons? That's great! Who's teaching you?"

"Um… it's a secret," Pit lied, "He doesn't want anyone to know." He wasn't good at lying normally, but Palutena seemed to buy it. "And I'm taking the Wings of Pegasus to get there."

"All right, Pit. I suppose I can find someone else to take your place. Don't be long!" Palutena waved him off.

Pit took to the skies and shouted back, "I won't!" _Whoo! I can't believe that worked! I sure hope Viridi is up at this hour._

From that day on, Pit would sneak off to find Viridi at her castle or wandering her lands. She wasn't always having sex, but Pit found that if he stayed long enough, she would eventually. He would never forget the moment he first saw her pinned down by a Bumpety Bomb—he got a good laugh at her panic when her hair caught on fire. Every day it was something different, and it wasn't long before Pit was stroking himself to the sight of her shows.

But the biggest shock he had ever gotten was one day when he watched Viridi casually walk through a field. She hadn't done anything "fun" all day, and Pit was really looking for something to get off on. Then, she saw that Phosphora, one of Viridi's commanders, was lying on her back in the middle of this same field. When Viridi passed her, Pit saw Phosphora grab Viridi and appear to beg for something. Now, Pit was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he hoped they were discussing what he thought they were discussing. His hopes were confirmed when he saw Phosphora grab at her own womanhood and look up at Viridi with pleading eyes.

When Viridi nodded her head and began to take off her dress, Pit knew he had to get closer. He soon found a nice place to hide and watch the show. In the back of his mind, it occurred to Pit how perverted he had become over these past few days, but if these weren't the sexiest ladies he had ever seen, he didn't know what were!

He watched as Viridi slowly pulled of Phosphora's clothes—_Does anyone where underwear here?_-leaving them both completely naked. Viridi and Phosphora began a hot make-out session, and Pit was really turned on at the sight. _I can't believe how beautiful Viridi is. And that Phosphora's pretty hot, too! _Pit thought.

Viridi grabbed her lover's right breast and squeezed it. "So I guess 'Arlon the Serene' wasn't good enough for you?" Viridi asked sexily.

Phosphora shook her head, "Not as good as you. His dick isn't as nice as yours either."

Viridi smirked, "You like my dick? Would you like to see it?" Phosphora nodded her head quickly.

Pit was very confused at this point. Viridi closed her eyes, and Pit nearly jumped at what happened next. Before Pit's very eyes, Viridi's sex changed! I mean, she was still a girl, but… she had a dick!

Phosphora wasted no time in taking it into her mouth. "Ooohh," Viridi moaned out, "Being trapped under an animal has its disadvantages. Take it in deeper! Suck me hard!" Phosphora did as her Goddess commanded. She deepthroated the whole thing (Viridi wasn't that big really) and hummed over it. The vibrations from Phosphora's humming brought a gasp from Viridi.

At first, Viridi had her hands on Phosphora's head, but now she messaged her own breasts with them, her eyes almost completely closed in pleasure. "Oh, yea… you're the best at this, Phosphora. Do well, and I might return the favor," Viridi said seductively. At this, Phosphora started moving faster until Viridi's moans got louder and faster. "Yes! Phosphora! Oh, yea, I'm close! I'm close!" The woman started messaging Viridi's balls along with licking her shaft whenever she went up and down. "Huh! Hhuuhhh…" Viridi's eyes were squeezed closed, and she grabbed her captain's head and started to pound into it. "Make me cum! Give me an earth-shattering orgasm!" Viridi's breathing came out in spurts now. She moaned with every exhale she made, pumping faster into her captain's mouth.

Pit came.

He didn't even realize he had been touching himself. He pumped as fast as he could as wave after wave of orgasmic ecstasy hit him. Then, he just lay there in the grass, panting. In the background, he could hear Viridi scream as orgasm hit her as well.

_Wow! _Was all Pit could think of. That had to have been the absolute sexiest thing he had ever seen! He came so hard! Speaking of which, he'd better get back and clean up before Palutena started looking for him. He managed to fly away unseen and head in the direction of Skyworld, his head spinning.

Viridi came hard into Phosphora's mouth, who swallowed it all. Once the orgasm subsided, they both sat on the ground, their hearts racing. "Wow, Phosphora that was really good!" Viridi said with a smile.

"Thanks," Phosphora replied, "Do you think he enjoyed it?"

"Yea, I think my little stalker enjoyed it quite a bit," Viridi said with mischief in her eyes. "One more trick, and I think he'll be all mine."

Later that night, Pit sneaked into the library and investigated further. Apparently, all Goddesses could change their gender—or be both if they wished! _I guess that makes sense… a little. I mean, they are divine beings that transcend mortal conceptions, _Pit thought to himself. _Wait! Does that mean… Palutena can do that, too?! _Pit felt a stir in his lower regions. Why did every girl he has ever met turn him on so badly? Maybe because the only girls he knew were glorious Goddesses who were known for their beauty. Eh, oh well. He was too tired to do anything about it now. He just couldn't wait to see Viridi tomorrow. Maybe he would even go talk to her.

The next day, however, he was stuck on guard duty. And the next. And the next. An entire week, he had to stay in one place and guard some priceless treasures. He couldn't leave, he couldn't touch himself, and he couldn't get out of his head what he must be missing! Even at night, he was too tired to do anything but plop on his bed and get some much needed sleep. Needless to say, he was very grumpy, and most of Skyworld avoided him.

He was gone the first chance he got. He once again swiped the Wings of Pegasus (_Stupid guards!_), and sneaked out of that place with thoughts of Viridi filling his mind. As horny as he was, he planned to approach her today. He was going to get some himself this time!

_Calm down, Pit! You can't just rush into this. Okay, so she doesn't know you've been watching her. At least you have that advantage. You need a plan…_

"Shh! Shh! Here he comes," Viridi urged Phosphora into some nearby bushes. "This time, that little angel is all mine!"

"So what's the plan? Are we going to give him another show?" Phosphora asked with slight hopes that she would say yes.

"Nope, I've got a better plan," Viridi said before running into the open. "Stay in the bushes until I give the signal," Viridi called back.

_All right, I could… no, that won't work. I guess I could… nah, she'd never buy it. Awe, who am I kidding?! A goddess like Viridi would never want me, anyway, _Pit sadly thought. Then, he heard a noise. Turning to check it out, he spotted Viridi sitting in the grass with her hand… down there.

"Aahh, Pit, harder! Fuck me harder!" Viridi moaned as she touched herself. "Mmm, that's right, Pit. I can't believe how sexy you are."

Pit sat in mild shock that Viridi was touching herself while thinking of… him. Her strokes were skillful. She started pumping in and out now, getting faster each second. Pit couldn't help but pull out his own member and start pleasuring himself as well. After a couple seconds, however, he thought, _Are we seriously both touching ourselves to the thought of the other when we're not twenty feet apart?! That's it, I'm going in._

But before he could move, Phosphora jumped out of the bushes and caught him. With a quick, "Aha!" she grabbed Pit by the arm and dragged him out into the open.

Viridi faked surprise, blushing like a little girl caught masturbating. "Eek! Pit, wha—what are you doing here?" She stood up quickly and smoothed down her skirt as if he hadn't seen.

"I-I, um… uh…" Pit searched for the right words.

"How long have you been here? How much did you see?" Viridi asked, pretending to get a little angry.

"N-not much-I mean, nothing! I just got here," Pit lied, but Viridi wasn't nearly as gullible as Palutena.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" She looked down at his cock, "And touching yourself?!" Viridi looked shocked.

"Ah, I… uh… no, Viridi, I—"

"Pit, you've been a naughty angel," Viridi said as she walked closer to him. "Naughty angels need to be punished."

"Wait! I—"Pit knew he couldn't talk himself out of this one. But, did he even want to? _Pit, seriously, how can you be checking her out right now? Your life may be in danger!_

"Phosphora, leave us. This may get a little 'messy'," Viridi said as she reached him and stood a little too close to Pit for his own comfort.

"Oh, uh, yes Mistress Viridi," Phosphora bowed, before whispering to her, "Can't I stay and—"

"GO!" Viridi yelled. Phosphora made a hasty exit, and Pit and Viridi were all alone.

Pit was the first to speak, "Viridi, I didn't mean to—"

"Shut it, Pit!" Viridi retaliated. "You were watching me touch myself from the bushes!" Pit cringed. Then Viridi smiled, "And don't pretend you didn't like what you saw."

"What?!" Pit was caught off guard.

"Oh, please, I see that bulge. Your body doesn't lie, Pit."

Pit blushed at his obvious erection. "I-I'm sorry…"

"If you're really sorry, then make it up to me," Viridi said as she rubbed her breasts through her clothes. Pit could only stare as she lifted her dress enough to reveal her womanhood to him.

"I… I can't… I shouldn't…"

"Pit, don't make me punish you the old-fashioned way. My vines haven't had any action in a while, but I'll bet they still remember how to do it."

"No! PLEASE, no!"

"Then ravish me, Pit!" Viridi pulled her dress off completely. Pit immediately got fully hard again at the sight.

"I…" Pit finally gave in. "Don't tell Palutena."

Viridi smiled and ushered him over. Once he walked over to her, she grabbed his tunic and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a slow, romantic kiss; it was a strong, lustful kiss that took Pit's breath away. As Pit got into it and started returning the kiss, Viridi pulled at his tunic. "These have got to come off," she said.

Pit quickly obliged. Soon, his clothes joined Viridi's who-cares-where. The kiss resumed, and Pit started moving his tongue around Viridi's mouth. She sighed and granted him access, wrapping her arms around the back of his head.

Pit was a surprisingly good kisser. His tongue waged war against hers, fighting for dominance. She put up a good fight and may have won if Pit hadn't started running his hands along her body. The pleasure she felt as he explored her body distracted Viridi from the battle until Pit decided to move his mouth somewhere else. He broke the kiss only to move to her neck. After leaving a few love marks there, he moved to her chest and began sucking on one of her nipples.

"Oh, Pit, you're good at this," Viridi sighed as she placed her hands on his head. Pit basked in the praise. "But," Viridi continued, "I was hoping you could put your mouth to work somewhere else."

By the time Pit realized what she meant, Viridi was already guiding him down to her pleasure center. Pit wasted no time in tasting her. She tasted sweet—probably because she only ate fruit and vegetables. Pit stuck his tongue in all the way, desperate now for more of her juices.

And the more he licked, the more she produced. Viridi was making moaning noises above him and occasionally her walls would tighten. "Mmmm… Pit!" Viridi fell to the ground as Pit continued his operations. "Ah, yea! There. Right there, Pit!" The way she said his name was heaven to him. All he ever needed was to please her and be hers for the rest of his days.

He focused his attention on the spot that got her moaning the loudest and pushed a finger in as well. However, shortly after he did, he felt it being pushed back out. _What the-?_ Pit drew back in shock of seeing the phenomenon once again. Viridi grew a dick that pushed his tongue out of her hole and hardened before him. Viridi just looked at him like he should know what to do.

This made Pit nervous, but he really wanted to taste her. He was curious—he had never sucked a dick before. So, he grabbed it and started pumping up and down. "Yea, Pit… Ooh, you're so hot!" Viridi let out another groan. Due to his treatment to her pussy earlier, Viridi was almost to her climax. As Pit put his mouth around her, he could tell she was about to blow. He sucked as hard as he could and felt her tighten up. "Pit! Yea! Yeeeeaaaaaa! OOOaaahhhh!" Viridi yelled as her seed gushed into his mouth. Pit had prepared for this, but he was nowhere near ready for how much Viridi squirted. It filled his mouth to the brim, and after he tried to swallow once, it came out the sides of his lips.

"Pit, my fucking angel! Eat my cock, Pit! I like it when you suck me!" Viridi groaned out, and Pit obeyed without question. She was so beautiful. Her face gave away how much pleasure she was feeling and Pit only wanted to bring her more.

Once Viridi came down from her high, Pit cleaned her off, licking her dry. He sat down next to her. "You taste sweet. I'd never given a blow job before," Pit said.

Viridi sat there panting. "Well, you did a hell of a job," she praised.

"You know, I've never heard you swear before, Viridi. This is a side of you I've never seen before."

"Yea, well, I'm not done yet," Viridi said as she rolled on top of Pit and started kissing him once more. She could taste herself on his lips, and he was right. She did taste good. It really turned her on, but not as much as what was pressing into her stomach just then.

Pit broke the kiss and requested shyly, "Is it my turn yet? I've been waiting patiently…"

"You know, Pit, I'm supposed to be punishing you. You're lucky I don't just leave you unsatisfied and lying in this field." Pit just pleaded with his eyes. He REALLY needed her to touch him. "Oh, all right. You're lucky you're so cute."

Pit smiled and she raised herself and hovered above his member. She kind of danced above it, teasing him before lowering herself to let the tip slip inside. They both sighed as they each felt their own body react. Despite the many practices Viridi had gone through, Viridi was still tight. It squeezed Pit's dick as she slowly moved it deeper into her, letting gravity do the work. Making love is a big part of nature—every living thing reproduces—which means Viridi was the master at it. Her womanhood was perfect, literally. Being inside her felt… heavenly, you could say.

Once Viridi was fully in and they felt their hips touch, Viridi just sat there and enjoyed being filled. _Is it just me,_ Viridi thought, _Or do we fit perfectly? _Viridi had never felt so filled, so complete, and not because Pit was big; because… well, she had found her match. _It'll mean nothing if he can't satisfy me,_ Viridi thought, so she started moving. Both moaned softly as she ground her hips against his. Soon, she was moving faster and their groans got louder. Pit started breathing rapidly as Viridi bounced up and down on his cock. She felt so good, and her boobs jiggled and taunted him.

Pit couldn't help but reach out and grab them. Viridi just closed her eyes and went faster, harder. She felt her breasts being caressed and let out a, "Ugh, Pit… Oh... y-yea…" Viridi's inner walls massaged Pit, and he knew he wouldn't last long—he just had to hold out for Viridi. He had to show her how much of a man he was!

Determination filling his mind, he flipped them around so he was on top. Viridi was confused for a split second before she grinned her brightest grin yet. Pit started pounding her hard and fast, going deep into her with each thrust. _Yes! Yep, he's the one, _Viridi thought to herself as he brought amazing amounts of pleasure to her. Pit and Viridi got into a rhythm, each moaning out the other's name. Viridi was letting out an "Ah!" with every thrust now, and Pit found it harder and harder to stay quiet. He couldn't hold back the moans and the occasional, "Oh, Viridi!" until they were going as fast as they both could go, pounding harder against each other, with Pit going deeper than Viridi had ever experienced.

Before she could blow, Viridi once again whipped out her member and started ferociously stroking it. Pit saw his dick pumping in and out of her pussy as she also pumped her cock, and he nearly exploded. "Viridi, I'm gonna… g-gonna…!"

"Yes, YEEESS! Pit, cum inside me! Fill me to the brim with your love! I lo—AaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!" Viridi's orgasm hit hard and fast.

The tightening of the walls and Viridi's pleasure-filled voice was all the encouraging Pit needed. He felt his balls tighten and his dick exploded, shooting stream after stream of seed into her. He wanted to kiss Viridi as they came, thinking it would be romantic, but he found it hard to do so and keep up with her rapid movement; so he sufficed with shouting her name for the world to hear. This yell drove the birds away and signified she was his. This was the best orgasm by far for the both of them, and they knew only the other could about this. Blast after blast of cum raced into her, but that wasn't the only cum flying. Viridi blasted cum all over Pit's front and soaked them both. Pit's climax lasted longer than Viridi's but he drove her to multiple orgasms before he was done. During her third orgasm, Pit finally slowed to a stop, his pleasure stilling.

Viridi continued to pump herself and rode her climax as wave after wave of pleasure hit. "Feels good, huh?" Pit asked as he watched her squirm under him and continue to squirt cum across their bodies. Viridi couldn't answer in this state, but the face she gave him told it all.

Eventually she slowed and stopped, gasping for breath. Pit pulled out of her, and cum ran down her legs. He relaxed next to her, and they both stared at the sky, smiling and calming their breathing.

"Wow," was all Viridi could say. "Wow!" she said again.

"I know," Pit replied.

"Heh, Pit, that was really good. Have you done that before?"

"No, but there is a VERY informative library back in Skyworld," explained Pit.

"Mmmm, I feel so good right now. I had no idea it would feel this good."

Pit shrugged, "Well, I am an angel, hehe."

"If I had figured that out sooner, I would have jumped you years ago."

"That reminds me, Viridi. How old are you?"

"Hey!" A voice came from one of the bushes, "You should never ask a woman her age! Don't you know anything, Pit?"

"Phosphora!" Viridi stood up. "Were you watching us? How could you?!"

"Well… I just… Pit's kind of cute, and he's been watching us for a while, so I thought…" Phosphora stammered out.

Viridi smiled. "If you want it that bad, maybe you can join us next time. Would that be okay with you, Pit?"

"A threesome?" Pit asked, "Sounds like fun! But right now, I've got to get back to Skyworld. I just hope I can sneak to my house where I can wash up before anybody sees me."

Viridi put on a little pouty face. "Aw, but you'll come back to see me, won't you? I'll have another game for us to play."

"I'll always come back to play with my favorite toys," Pit said as he took to the skies.

The cool wind cooled off his skin as Skyworld came into view. He imagined what tomorrow might bring between him and his goddess. Whatever may happen, Pit knew one thing for sure—_I'm the luckiest angel in the universe!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Lure of Nature ch.2

Pit rushed through the crowd, uttering a random "'Scuse me," or "pardon me," under his breath once in a while. Skyworld had been extremely busy for the past few months. See, all of Skyworld had pitched together to build a new statue in honor of the Goddess Palutena for her work in bringing peace to the realm. Of course, Pit didn't get a statue. No, all he did was fight all the monsters and take ALL the hits for the team… oh, well. Pit wasn't really interested in stuff like that. He was a humble little angel, and he was happy to see Palutena get the respect she deserved. _I'd do ANYTHING for her…_

Suddenly, he ran into someone so hard they both fell over. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you o-…Palutena?"

"Pit!" Palutena smiled as she stood back up, "I haven't seen you around much lately. In fact, I was just going over to your house. Shall we talk?"

"Um… not now Lady Palutena. With all due respect of course, there's somewhere important I have to be," Pit said, clearly on edge.

"What? Where do you disappear all the time? And don't tell it's still cooking lessons! I recently tried your cooking—any teacher would have given up on you by now."

"I… I can't tell you. It's a secret," Pit managed, wishing desperately to be anywhere else.

Palutena looked worried. "That just makes me more curious," she said. Then, all of a sudden, all her worry left her and a smile crossed her face. "Wait a minute…"

"W-what?"

"Let's see—rosy cheeks, frequent disappearances, constant hazed-over look…" Palutena studied Pit for a bit before concluding, "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Wha-?! No!"

"You found a pretty lady you like!"

"No, Palutena! Th-that's not it at all! Really!"

"What's her name?"

"But…" Pit gave up. He sighed in defeat.

"I knew it!" Palutena jumped in excitement, "You can't hide anything from me, Pit. What's her name?"

"I… I'd rather not say."

"Well, you have to tell me SOMETHING about her! Don't leave me hanging like this."

Pit sighed once more and thought to himself, _She's right, I'm a lousy liar and can't keep anything from her. What should I tell her? Hmm… maybe I can avoid revealing anything without actually lying…_ Pit smiled to himself. That might work!

"Well? I'm waiting, Pit, you ol' rascal!" Palutena giggled out, impatient.

_Let's see… she looks amazing naked, she gets loud when I excite her, she can create forests at will to live in, she likes to be on top, she knows infinite sex positions, and she knows how to please both man and woman. _"Well, Palutena," Pit began, "She's beautiful, she sings to me, she likes nature hikes, she's not afraid to take control if she has to, she's the smartest girl I've ever met, and she's limitlessly talented. She's… perfect, I… I don't know what I'd do without her. And when she touches you—uh, holds your hand—it darn near takes your breath away. Yet, suddenly, you don't need oxygen anymore—you don't need anything but her, and you can't believe you ever got so lucky. Makes you think the god of love finally gave you a chance, and you'll do anything to keep it."

Palutena's eyes got a little watery. "Wow, Pit, I never thought I'd hear anything like that from you." Pit just nodded. "Well, if she's that good, it'd be best not to keep her waiting, right?"

Pit looked up and nodded his head. "Right!" he said.

"Well, then, go on!" Palutena waved him off, and watched as he took into the skies.

He flew straight for the land of Palutena's nemesis, the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. _Well, I'd do ALMOST anything for her…_

A short flight later and Pit was landing on a grassy field covered in flowers. He had become very used to this spot as he came here every day to meet Viridi for some "fun time."

"There you are, Pit!" A voice rang out from behind him, "I've been waiting for you." Pit smiled and turned to see his Goddess wearing nothing but a see-through garment (once again, made out of natural materials) and a big smile.

"Sorry I took so long," Pit said, "You look amazing! But aren't you cold in that dress?"

"Well, I could use some warming up," Viridi said seductively. Pit smiled, and Viridi crashed her lips against his. Over the past weeks, Pit had become a very good kisser and wasted no time in rubbing his tongue against her lips. She granted him access, and he began exploring the familiar territory. Viridi felt his hands start to massage her breasts through her gown as he kissed her harder. Yes, he was definitely getting better at this.

Viridi moaned into his mouth as she lifted her dress up to reveal her shining womanhood. Pit broke the kiss and looked down without letting her go. _And, as usual, no underwear, _Pit chuckled to himself, _just the way I like it! _Pit kissed her once more on the mouth before moving to her neck to nibble on it a bit. Viridi seemed to like it as she sighed and closed her eyes. After receiving another moan from her, he moved on to give her chest some attention. Gently he bit down on her nipple, and she moved her hands through his hair.

"I don't need any foreplay, Pit. I'm ready for you!" Viridi begged. Pit was happy to oblige as he hastily removed his tunic. He threw it to the side and grabbed Viridi. This sudden movement caught Viridi off guard, but she went along with it. "Doesn't look like you need any more encouragement, either," Viridi said, glancing at his hardened member.

Pit had been doing this long enough to know there was no point in build-up. If he didn't take her now, she would take matters into her own hands. So, Pit grabbed Viridi roughly, pushing her against a nearby tree. "Viridi," Pit announced, "Get ready for the ride of your life!"

Viridi smirked at his comment. "I hope you can do better than last time, 'hero'!" Viridi taunted him.

"Ah! What?!" Pit was taken aback at this. Viridi just laughed at pit's pride-hurt face. He frowned, determined now to make her scream his name. In one, smooth push Pit was fully inside her.

"Hah, oh, yes! Give it to me rough!" Viridi climbed up a bit against the tree at the force at which Pit penetrated her. Seconds later, he was pounding her against the tree, but she didn't mind. Each push caused a jolt of electricity to surge through her, and she loved it! "Faster, Pit!"

Pit pumped faster, quickly bringing about the needy woman's climax. "Heh, getting close, Viridi?" Pit said in between thrusts.

"No," Viridi said before a quick, suppressed moan, "Don't cum too soon, Pit!"

"Please, I could do this all day," Pit bluffed. _Dang, she's so tight! At this speed, I don't know how long I can last. _"I bet I last longer than you" Pit offered as he drilled her harder against the tree.

"What?! You're—OH!—you're on!" Viridi accepted as Pit hit a sensitive spot.

"All right, here I… go!" Pit aimed for her special spot he had found weeks ago, and hit it as hard as he could. He heard an "Oh, god!" from Viridi and knew he was going to win. He drove into her as hard as he could, panting from the effort. Viridi just moaned his name, and tried desperately not to climax. Her face contorted in pleasure. _Wait! _Pit thought, _I feel—ung!—I'm gonna… no, I can't! _Pit slowed a bit to fight off the approaching orgasm.

Viridi noticed this, "Ha! You gonna cum, Pit? You gonna cum inside my tight pussy?"

"No! I'll outlast you!" Pit shouted. Then, Viridi pulled out her secret weapon. She released a scent into the air that drove Pit wild. She saw his eyes go wild and felt his member jump. _Ha! Gotcha… _Viridi thought in victory. No male could resist this scent.

_Wha-what is that wonderful smell? _Pit wondered. Whatever it was, it aroused him like nothing else.

_I'm so close! I've gotta make this guy cum now before I explode! _Viridi frantically thought to herself. She whispered in his ear, "Cum for me, Pit. I know you want to blow your load inside my pussy. Just, do it. Don't hold back—you're so sexy, Pit. I want you to cum inside me! Feel the pleasure grow. Now, it's reaching its clima—AH!" Viridi screamed as pit pushed especially hard into her wet folds.

"Nice try," Pit panted out, "But you won't beat me that easily!" Pit then turned the tables to his advantage.

"Hey!" Viridi moaned out as Pit grabbed her cock and pumped it quickly. "That's not fair!" She grabbed his hair and pulled at the sensation she felt at pit penetrating her and giving her a hand-job at the same time. "OOOooohh… ahhhh!" _I'm… gonna lose! Ah! …No, I—OH!—I can't lose to this… huh! scrawny… mmm! I… I can't…!_

"VIRIDI, I'M COMING!" Pit shouted at the top of lungs. His too-long denied orgasm exploded in fiery pleasure as he shot burst after burst of his seed into her. That was all Viridi needed to hear—she let loose the most powerful orgasm she had felt since… well, forever! The two of them screamed each other's names as they rode against each other over wave after wave of pleasure. Viridi shot onto Pit's hand and her belly and covered his dick in her juices. Pit shot into her pussy until it filled up and ran down her legs. It was the most intense feeling either of them had ever felt.

Once the two had calmed down, they fell to the ground with Viridi landing on top of Pit. Finally down from their high, they had time to breathe again. _Nobody does it like Pit! Nobody!_

"Heh," Pit managed as Viridi rolled off of him to relax at his side, "That was amazing, Viridi!"

"YOU were amazing, Pit!" Viridi praised him. "But—"

"Oh, no…"

"You didn't outlast me—that means I win the bet," Viridi smiled in triumph. "Victory is mine!"

"Okay, okay, your highness! What do you want?"

Viridi gave Pit a kiss on the cheek, "Next time you come over," she whispered.

_That night…_

Pit lay in his bead, unable to sleep yet again. The ceiling wasn't particularly interesting, but that was what he often found himself staring at. _I feel kind of guilty,_ Pit thought to himself, _How many times have I lied to Palutena about me and Viridi? More times than I can remember… How could I do that to her? _Pit remembered how many times she had had his back. He had even been in love with Palutena! Well, at least until Viridi came along. _But I don't have a relationship with Viridi. All this "relationship" is about is sex. Viridi deserves better. It's not like she couldn't find another man who would love her. She is beautiful after all! The way her golden hair blows in the wind and her eyes sparkle after the rain, any man would fall for her instantly. Plus, she's smart and funny and sweet—okay not always sweet, but…—she glows like the moon, and befriends all animals and OH MY GOSH, I'M IN LOVE WITH VIRIDI!_

The realization hit Pit hard as his eyes shot wide open. Somehow he had managed to deny it until this point, but he couldn't fight it any longer—he really did love Viridi. And… and maybe it might not be so bad being with her for the rest of their lives. _Oh man, Palutena is going to flip!_

The next morning, Pit decided to go see Palutena. He had been avoiding her a lot recently, and he felt he owed her this. Arriving at her house, he gently knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A voice sang out from inside the building. The door swung open to reveal Palutena in only a towel. "Oh!" Palutena blushed in embarrassment, "It's you, Pit. I thought you were… nevermind. Do you need something?"

"Uh…" Pit's tongue tripped over itself. _Oh, great, she's hot! _"I, um… yea, could—could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well, pit, do you think this is a good time?" Palutena asked, gesturing at her almost naked self. It was, in fact, a very small towel.

"It's kind of important," Pit explained while looking at the ground.

_He's kind of cute when he's flustered, _Palutena smiled to herself. "All right, if it can't wait. Would you care to come inside?" Pit nodded and looked back up at her. Together, they entered Palutena's house and reached what looked like the living room. She had an enormous television and several priceless artifacts littered about.

"I'm going to head into the bathroom to change. You can talk to me from here, right? It's just through that door," Palutena explained as she walked in and shut the door. Now Pit was alone as Palutena dropped her towel inside the privacy of the bathroom. "All right, Pit, what's been bothering you?" she shouted from the other side of the door.

"Oh, uh…" _Where to start? _"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, pit, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yea, um…" _Oh man…_

"Pit?"

_She's gonna hate me! _"Palutena, there's something you should know, and I don't know how you'll take it!"

"All right, Pit, just tell me. I won't be mad at you," Palutena reassured, now forgetting getting dressed and curious at what was eating Pit so badly (if only she knew ;)

_I'm gonna tell her! Here we go… _"Palutena, that new statue makes you look fat!" _DAMMIT! _Silence from the other side of the door… "Are you mad?"

Then, Pit heard laughter coming from the bathroom. "No, I'm not mad! That's what you were so afraid to tell me? Pit, I would never get mad at you! You're my angel."

"Oh, yea, hehe," Pit laughed awkwardly. _Coward…_

"You don't have to worry about that, Pit. The statue isn't going up yet; Viridi still has to make some adjustments."

"What?! Viridi is building the statue?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? She apologized for her wrong ways and gifted me with this statue in my honor," explained Palutena.

"Well, that's great! So… you don't hate Viridi?"

"Well, the statue's not up yet, pit. I'm still keeping my eye on her."

"Um, Palutena?"

"Yes, Pit?"

"Actually, I have something else to tell you. It's about Viridi," Pit approached the topic cautiously.

"Oh? What is it, Pit?"

"Um, will you promise to let me finish before you say anything?"

Palutena was worried now. "Sure, Pit, I promise. What is this all about?"

Pit took a deep breathe. "Several weeks ago, I visited Viridi in her forest. I was just dropping by to say hi, but when I got there, I saw her… I didn't expect her to be…"

"You saw her naked?"

Pit nodded before remembering Palutena was on the other side of a door and couldn't see him. "Yes. I saw her… expanding her army and got closer for a better look. I… kind of liked what I saw… then I started spying on her every day. I would touch myself as I watched her pleasure herself and her partners."

Palutena's eyes went wide.

"I had never been so hard in my life! And her screams were so… heavenly! I watched her disrobe and start making out with her general, Phosphora."

"O-Oh?" Palutena's breathing was heavy now.

"Yea, but one day, I was caught and Viridi wanted to… 'punish' me. She took off my tunic and left me naked in the open. But I wasn't alone, Viridi was there, and… she wanted me to feel good, I think."

"P-Pit, maybe you shouldn't…" Palutena felt herself growing wet.

"She grabbed my dick and started rubbing it. It felt so good! I wanted her to feel good, too!"

Her hand started inching toward her needy spot between her legs.

"I… I kissed her. I don't know what came over me! But, I kissed her and played with her breasts. I was such a naughty angel, I know, but she was so soft. And warm."

"Ah! Pit, I don't—" she jumped when her fingers touched her pussy lips. She pulled back a bit, looking down at her moist self.

"She was so wet!"

_I'm so wet!_

"I wanted to touch her."

_I want you to touch me!_

"So I played with her chest…"

Palutena moaned very quietly as she grabbed her left breast and started fondling it.

"And I touched her clit…"

"Ooohh…" Palutena rubbed her clitoris around.

"We felt each other's bodies."

A gasp.

"And I lined myself up with her."

A moan.

"Then, I—"

"Oh, Pit!"

"I entered her and pushed deep into her wet pussy…"

Palutena made a much louder moan as she pushed two fingers deep inside of herself. _Pit, you're so big! You fill me up!_

"And I did her right there. I pumped into her quickly, finding the spot that made her scream the loudest."

"AH!"

"I felt the pleasure getting overwhelming, and I knew I was about to burst. It was coming fast, I wanted to cum, so I… Palutena, are you alright in there?"

"Huh? What?" She started really going to town, rubbing herself harder, feeling her climax approaching.

Pit approached the door, "Palutena?"

"Pit!"

"Palutena?!"

"PIIIIIITTT!" Palutena came hard, her juices gushing out onto herself and the soft, pink carpet. "Ah! AH!" It kept coming, growing stronger by the second.

Pit ran out of there. "Pit, ugh! Yes, I—OH!" She imagined him atop her, banging her quickly and moaning her name. "Yes… yes!" Her orgasm faded, leaving her panting on the toilet. "Huh, uh…" A sigh. "Hey! Where's Pit?" She got dressed quickly and opened the door. She saw nothing but an empty room and a swinging door.

_ That night…_

Pit rubbed himself slowly in bed. "She was… touching herself," he whispered out loud and started pumping faster. "I wonder if she was touching her pussy or… other member. She's a goddess, so she has both, right?" He pumped harder. "Right! She could have been sticking her fingers inside of herself, thinking of me," he started moving even faster. "Or rubbing herself while listening to my story!" He grimaced and felt himself coming closer to… "HAH! Ohhhh…." He pumped himself as hard as he could to ride out as much of the pleasure as he could manage.

It was a weak orgasm, but he was tired from the day's activities. Maybe tomorrow he could visit Viridi and… wait, was he seriously still going to see her after he told Palutena what happened?

Well, she hadn't forbidden it, right? She didn't seem against it…

He was too tired to think about it right now. _I'll figure this all out tomorrow, _He thought as he drifted off to sleep, _Tomorrow…_


	3. Chapter 3

The Lure of Nature

Chapter 3

Palutena finally fell upon her bed, spent from her efforts to find Pit. He had disappeared after admitting his relationship with Viridi. "Pit, where are you?" she asked no one in particular. It was dark out, but maybe she still had time for another try? _I just need to talk to him, _Palutena thought.

_Meanwhile, in Pit's bedroom…_

Pit had gone and hidden himself from what he knew would be a furious Palutena. Now, he was lying in his bed, waking up for the umpteenth time that night. "Ugh, Pit, why'd you even do that?" he asked himself. "You were perfectly happy with Viridi. Palutena didn't have to know!" _But I wasn't perfectly happy with Viridi… not if it meant lying to Palutena. _He sighed into his pillow. "Well, if I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, I might as well go for a stroll."

So he quietly got out of bed and walked down the streets of Skyworld. It was dark, but Skyworld was close enough to the moon that he had enough light to see. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ah!" Pit jumped and spun to see Dark pit leaning against a building. "Pittoo? What are you doing here?"

Dark Pit walked over to him. "I always go for a walk at night. It's the only time I can be alone," he explained. "What are YOU doing here, Pit? You sure seem lost in thought."

"Huh? Oh, yea… I've got a problem…"

"We all have problems. This isn't anything new," Dark Pit replied.

A little annoyed at Dark pit's uncaring attitude, Pit explained, "There's this girl I like, but Palutena doesn't approve. I don't want to hurt Palutena, but… what should I do?"

Dark Pit seemed to ponder this a bit then said, "Is it Viridi?"

"Wha-?! How did you—"

"Remember, Pit, we're connected. I've got the hots for her general, Phosphora, so I figured you might be attracted to Viridi—plus, she's the only person I can think of that Palutena wouldn't want you seeing."

Pit sighed. "Well, yea… what should I do, Pittoo?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Can you help or not?"

"Depends. What answer do you want? The one you want to hear, or the truth?"

"Come on, Pittoo…"

"Palutena can't control you. You aren't her puppet, so she shouldn't be able to tell you who you can see or can't see. But Palutena's no fool—if she doesn't trust Viridi, then you need to look into that. Go into this your way—not because someone told you to—but also be wary of whatever is making Palutena nervous," Dark Pit said simply.

"Huh… when did you become so wise, pittoo?"

"You're comparing me to yourself. I'm not you—I've always been smart."

"Gee… thanks," Pit said sarcastically.

"You're welcome—and don't call me Pittoo."

The next morning, Pit once again made his way to Viridi's special field. "Pittoo's right! Palutena can't tell me what to do!" Pit stated, proud. _Man, now I'm starting to sound like him… but remember, pit, you've got to keep a look-out. Eh, whatever, I'm sure Viridi is innocent!_

Soon, he was landing, but the field was empty. "Huh…" he wondered. "I'm on time. Maybe I should check the castle?" Deciding that was the best course of action, he flew to the enormous building in the distance. Once he reached it, he peaked his head inside.

"Hello? Viridi" he called. No answer. _Huh… should I wait? She might be asleep, _Pit wondered. Then he smiled, _if she's asleep, slowly being awakened by a blowjob might put her into a good mood, then I can tell her that I told Palutena about us._ Now armed with a plan of action, Pit started wandering the halls. When he reached one with an overabundance of pink, he figured he must have found Viridi's room and entered through the door.

What he found inside was not a bedroom with plants and nature-y things, but one with pictures of Phosphora in various poses covering the walls. _I must be in Phosphora's room. Man, she sure likes looking at herself, _he thought. Not only that, there were… let's see… seven mirrors total? It seemed like there was no greater fan of Phosphora than Phosphora herself.

_Eh, nothing in here. Guess I'll keep looking for Vi—wait, is that-? _Jackpot! I don't know if you ladies know this, but there is no greater temptation than to read another person's diary. And that's exactly what Pit found here. "Oh, man, I shouldn't!" Pit fought it, "Only a little kid would want to read a woman's diary… I'm mature… I'm—oh, who am I kidding?! Me? Mature?" He ran over to it and opened the forbidden book.

Most of it was just Phosphora proclaiming how amazing she was. Quite often, she over-used the words "dazzling" and "shocking." No surprise on that last one… but there was the occasional tasty entry. The time she lost her virginity, the time she fought Pit (not exactly how it went, by the way), and the time Viridi told off Arlon "The Serene" for secretly eating a hamburger. But the best entry was close to the current date:

_Dear Diary,_

_Pit didn't show up today, which really left Viridi frustrated. I've never seen her so moody! Mating season is over, so her daily routing with that angel is the only thing keeping her going. Always having to reproduce is part of being the goddess of nature. Me, I have no flaws! I'm perfect in everything I do! Why, just the other day…_

Blah blah blah…

_…And I could tell that Bitch was jealous! She can say what she wants, I shocked the crowd with my dazzling performance. I even got to give one of them a little extra performance afterwards ;) When I got home, Viridi couldn't focus on anything. She kept looking at the clock, refusing to touch herself so she could be fully pleasured by Pit later. After a while, though, she lost it. As I was walking past, she jumped me, lustfully looking me up and down. In a flash, my clothes were ripped off, and Viridi was fucking me hard! God, I like it hard… she kept muttering something, but I couldn't make it out. When she was done, she shot her hot cum into me and just walked away, leaving me naked on the floor. I wouldn't mind it if Pit never came back!_

A later entry—

_ Dear Diary,_

_I guess I've become a sexual stress relief for Viridi when Pit disappears for long amounts of time. She goes crazy on me, and I become her little fuck toy. I love it when she uses her dick to pound me hard into the ground! Today, though, she pushed my face between her legs instead. Man, Pit doesn't know what he's missing! If going one day without this has Viridi this riled up, I can only imagine how Pit is feeling. Mmm, I wonder what it would be like? To be fucked by an angel? He's kind of cute, and I must say, he couldn't do much better than me. Even Viridi has—_

"Pit?"

"Wha-?!" Pit spun around, the book still in his hand. There stood Phosphora herself, carrying a box into her room. "Phosphora! I, uh…" _What do I say? What do I say?!_

Phosphora giggled. "If you're looking for Viridi, she isn't here. She had some business to attend to. She'll be back as… soon… as… is that MY DIARY?!"

"NO! I just… was looking for, um… I needed to—"

"Pit, I put all my deepest secrets are in there _so they'll stay HIDDEN. _You really don't know much about women, do you?" Pit just hung his head in shame. Phosphora sighed. "You're just a child. Give it back."

Immediately, Pit handed over the book, and Phosphora placed it into a locked container. "Is this what you came for?" she asked.

"No, actually, I was looking for Viridi," Pit replied, thankful to change the subject.

"Well, she's not here," Phosphora said as she walked past him, turning her back to him.

"Oh… um, sorry about your diary. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Hm," Phosphora answered. Then, she slowly turned to face him, and he could see she was smiling. "I know how you could make it up to me," she said.

_Oh, PLEASE, no sex… _"Y-yea? What?"

"I just got some new clothes. They're here in this box, and I thought you could tell me what you think of them."

"Oh… yea, sure. I'd love to."

"All right. I'll just be a moment," Phosphora said before going behind a changing station. This changing station was very small—it was short enough that Pit could see her head and neck, and her limbs would sometimes come into view along the sides.

"So, Pit, you came here to 'see' Viridi, right?" Phosphora asked as she leaned over and took off her clothes. Then she tossed them over the wall, and they landed at pit's feet.

_Oh, she SO did that on purpose! _Pit felt himself getting warm. "Yea, that's right."

"You're all she talks about, you know. It's really nice of you to come here so often and help her out like you do."

He saw her shrug some straps on, and could only stare and picture. "Well… it's no problem, really…"

Phosphora came out from behind the station in her new "clothes." They consisted of a small something covering her breasts and cleavage… and that's it. Seriously, picture the outfit Leah had to wear in Jabba the Hutt's palace, and that's basically what it was. It looked like a sex slave's outfit, but made out of soft, natural materials. Phosphora wore it in a pose that struck pit's groin area hard, causing him to "rise" slightly in response. "What do you think?"

Pit swallowed. "I think you're beautiful," he said.

Phosphora smiled, pleased, "I knew THAT! What do you think about the garment?"

"Well… it's a little revealing, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's for 'special' cases. Think they'll do the trick?" Pit nodded. "Great! Then I have one more outfit for you to judge." With that, she stepped back behind the changing station.

Pit exhaled, kind of glad that was over, but sure Phosphora wasn't done yet. "Pit, could you come here a minute?" _Umm…. _Pit walked over to the station, keeping enough distance that he couldn't see… down too much. "I need you to hold these for a second." Phosphora threw her top half of the outfit into his hands. _Aah! _Pit took a half step back and just stared at the make-shift bra. "And these," Phosphora bent over and pulled down the lower section before handing those to him as well. "Thanks, Pit, you're such a dear."

A big breath, "Yea, no problem… my pleasure."

"I'll bet."

"What?"

"Come closer so I can talk to you."

"I… don't think I should…"

"Anyway, as I was saying, it's kind of hot how you visit Viridi and sleep with her. It was weird to me at first, but I got used to it. That's why you came here today, right?"

_Back to this again… _"Yes, I came to have sex with Viridi. Happy?"

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude on your personal life."

_Yea, right…_

"You must be tired from that long flight." She bent over behind the wall between them. "I'm sorry you couldn't get your sex today. You must be frustrated, aren't you? Doesn't that leave you sexually needy?"

Pit closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and squeezed the two-piece he was still holding. _Damn this woman!_

"All right, here's the second outfit. I think you'll like it." She came out from behind the barrier slowly, revealing her new dress to him. The thing about this dress was… it was completely see-through. Every inch of it. The most pointless piece of clothing ever. Pit could see her beautiful body in all its glory.

Pit looked at the floor and cleared his throat. "It's… I like it. Yea, it's a nice dress Phosphora." He dropped the clothing he was holding.

Phosphora's voice went soft and surprised. "Yea, well… I'll have to wear something underneath it."

Pit nodded without looking up.

"…for obvious reasons."

Pit didn't answer. There was a moment of silence.

"What's wrong with you?"

Pit looked up, "Hm?"

"Any man would have jumped me by now! How can you sit there and… let me change in front of you? I bared my body to you! If I stood before anyone else in this circumstance, they wouldn't have hesitated for a heartbeat. I see that bulge in your pants, so it's obvious you want me! Why don't you just—"

She didn't get any farther before Pit lunged at her. He crashed into her and pushed her to the ground, getting up close and personal to her.

"Well, I guess this dress is a keeper, then?"

"You'd look better without it."

Phosphora smiled. "That can be arranged."

"Too late." Pit pulled off his tunic without letting her up. Phosphora grinned at the sight of him. _Even cuter! _She thought.

He grabbed her breasts and brought his lips to hers. He played with her chest through the fabric, loving the added softness. After a minute or so, he broke the kiss and aligned himself with her entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sexy thing! Fuck me like you fuck Viridi!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and raised her legs into the air. She felt him press gently against her, and blushed at the size. _This is going to be good!_

Her new mate pushed in slowly, moaning at the feeling of her walls squeezing him. _Too slowly… _"Pit, don't hold back. I want you to screw me good! Pound my pussy into the ground!"

All right, she asked for it… he pulled back and pushed in with all his might! Phosphora screamed and Pit groaned before pumping deeply into her. Phosphora's back was getting slightly scratched up, but she didn't care. She was on the ride of her life!

"Mm! So this is what Viridi keeps talking about. Ah, you're so big!"

"What did you expect? What with that show you put on earlier."

"Mmm! Ah! Oh, Pit, harder. Fuck me harder, Pit…" Pit stopped altogether, leaving a horny and confused Phosphora to just look at him. Before she could question him, though, he picked her up and held her close.

They felt the other's skin's touch and rubbed against each other as Pit carried her to the bed. Pit felt her breasts push against him and knew Palutena was wrong. How could anything this wonderful be bad?

"Oh, I see, you sly dog," Phosphora smirked at him. "Getting down with the beautiful Phosphora on her bed, huh? I'll bet you've dreamed of it for weeks."

"No, not really," Pit said quite nonchalantly, laying her down on the bed as he stood naked before her. Phosphora bit her finger and twisted her body to show off her curves. She flashed a smile at him that made his member jump. "But I have to say, you are beautiful, Phosphora. And your skin is so soft."

Phosphora laughed, "Oh, please, you think I haven't heard that before? We both know I'm just here to keep you sane until Viridi comes back. Once she's here, you'll ditch me faster than a… something fast. Something REALLY fast!"

Pit rolled his eyes.

"But you're right. I am sexy. And you love it. I know men—they can't resist." She bent her back, pushing her chest toward his face. "You want to cradle my breasts, and feel my body. You want to kiss me, to lick me and taste my pussy. You can't resist—the thought of me moaning your name as you pound into me has your breathe racing! You know I'm a naughty girl who wants your cum!" Pit moved for her, but she raised her legs and pushed against him, stopping him in his tracks. "And all you need do is part my legs."

Pit took a step back. "Huh?"

"Go ahead. If you want me, spread them and take me!"

_You don't have to tell me twice! _He moved to grab her legs, but as soon as he touched them…

_ZAP!_

"Owowowow! Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Hee hee! What's the matter, pit? Don't you want me anymore?"

He reached out and barely touched her kneecap. _ZZZZZTTTTTT! _"Aaahhh! This isn't funny, Phosphora!" Lightning covered her legs.

"Well if you won't satisfy me, I'll do it myself," Phosphora said. Then she lowered her hand down and pushed them between her legs, rubbing her soft spot. "Oooh, Pit… you don't know what you're missing!"

Pit panted and tried once more to spread her legs, only to be zapped with electricity from them once again.

"Mmm! My pussy is so wet, my finger slides right in. Oh! Oooh, yea, that's the spot I like."

_Oh, man, I'm as hard as a rock! I need to… hey, maybe…_ Pit grinned to himself.

Phosphora had her legs curled up and her fingers going in and out of her folds quickly. She was moaning out loud, undoubtedly to Pit turn Pit on more. However, what came next, she didn't expect…

"Oooh, yea! Yeeeaaaa! I—what?! Hey!" Pit started tickling the bottom of her feet—the only part of her not covered in lightning apparently. "Haha, stop! Hey, c-cut it out, heha! Huh, huh, I'm ticklish!" Her legs were moving everywhere, trying desperately to get away from Pit's frisky fingers.

And once her legs were far enough apart… he struck! She ceased laughing immediately and moaned as his member moved into her, filling every spot her finger couldn't reach.

"Oh, pit, I want you! Just screw me, PLEASE," Phosphora closed her eyes and bent her back.

"No more games? Then, open wide and let Pit make you scream!"

"YES!" Phosphora screamed, opening wide and letting Pit start. She felt him move inside her and choose the best angle before he pushed in with all his might. _AH! Yes, be rough with me! _"Don't hold back, Pit. Make me your fuck toy!" Pit grunted as he moved in and out as fast as he could. Each of them felt pleasure overwhelm them as their bodies finally got what they wanted.

Sweet release flooded Pit as he went all out and released all his pent up tension into her. Phosphora would occasionally say his name, but he was going so hard that she found it hard to speak. All she could do was wrap her legs around him and gasp with wide eyes and an open mouth as Pit ravished her body. He stood at the foot of the bed and held her hips so he could pull back as he pushed in to get as deep as he could. Oh, she loved it!

"Phosphora, I'm getting close!" Pit warned her as he continued filling her up again and again.

Phosphora could reply, but she did shout in pleasure at the pounding she was getting from him. With every thrust, she was pushed onto the bed, and she soon found herself grabbing her breast with one hand and using the other to hold onto the bed. "Ah! Ah! Ah! AHH! Ah! Ooooohhhh," she moaned, gritting her teeth. _This has got to be the best I've ever had! I'm gonna cum sooo hard! _Finding her voice, Phosphora growled out, "Nnnnggh, OH yea! Yea! Oh, Pit… OH PIT! I love it! I love your cock. Make me cum… I wanna cum!" Both of them panted as they slammed against each other, the sound of skin slapping skin sounding each time they met.

"I… I'm almost… hhheeh…" Pit's breathing quickened. "You wanna cum? You want me to make you cum all over my cock?"

"Yes!" was all Phosphora said in return, bouncing against him a little faster now.

"Hnn, then cum! Squeeze my cock with your pussy and CUM! PHOSPHORA, I'M CUMMING!"

"AaaaaAAAAHHHH!" They both came hard at the same time. Pit pounded into her at a slower but harder pace as they both rode out wave after wave of ecstacy. "Y-you're cum-ming… in…"

"Hhmmm!" Pit didn't slow down as he shot his seed deep into her. It filled her up, and she felt a whole somehow. Maybe that's what being with an angel does to you… fills a hole that you didn't know you had.

Pit slowed his movement until both he and his orgasm came to a stop. He pulled out of his mate and fell next to her upon the bed.

Both of them panted and stared at the ceiling. Phosphora was the first to speak, "Wow! That was something…"

"Yea…" some more panting, "Phosphora, you were great!"

"That's what they tell me!"

"Huh?"

Phosphora ignored his idiotic cluelessness. "Pit, your face is all red!"

"Uh, yea… that's what happens," Pit responded.

"Not to me and Viridi. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so tuckered out as you look. You need more practice, pit—you're all out of shape!"

"Haha!" Pit laughed.

"I'd be happy to help you out. I could be your 'training partner'," Phosphora said with a grin.

"Hhhuh, not now, Phosphora. I think I got zapped a few times…"

"Oh, hehe, sometimes I get a little out of control. You were pretty rough back there, Pit."

"Are you sore?"

Phosphora shrugged, "A little. But I'll be fine by tomorrow. Maybe you could come see me again then?"

Pit smiled, thinking that if Viridi were back by tomorrow, they could all share a moment.

Then his smile faded.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?"

_Pittoo! He… I just slept with the girl he has a crush on. Oh, man! _"How could I do this to him?"

"Who? Pit, what are you talking about?"

Pit faced her. "Phosphora, Pittoo has a crush on you, and he trusted me with his secret. And I… well, I betrayed his trust and immediately… I didn't think about it! Phosphora, please, don't tell Pittoo," he begged.

"Dark Pit?" Phosphora seemed surprised by this news. "Really? I had no idea. Of course-this'll be our little secret, Pit."

"Thanks."

"Is he as good as you in bed?"

"O-KAY, I think I should be going, now!" This was getting awkward to say the least. Pit redressed himself and headed for the door.

As he left, Phosphora pondered to herself, _I've always thought every man automatically loved me, but for Dark Pit I have to think about it? Why do I feel it's so important to know what he thinks of me? I mean, of course he adores me! Who doesn't? And still… maybe I'll pay him a visit._

Pit was flying home, the wind cooling his skin, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice. "Pit! There you are. I've been trying to contact you for half an hour!"

"Viridi? Hey! Just like old times, huh? What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for not being there today. I'm in the middle of a very important mission, but I'll be there tomorrow. You can count on it! I still have a won bet to cash in."

"Right! I didn't forget. I'll see you tomorrow," Pit said.

Viridi sent an image of her naked to his mind, "Goodbye, pit. See you soon ;) "

Pit drooled a little at the stance she was in. _Man, I love this girl!_

When he arrived at Skyworld, Pit found Dark Pit pacing back and forth nervously. "Pittoo, what's got you so anxious?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, Pit, I just—I think I'm gonna ask Phosphora on a date tomorrow, and I just really hope it goes well."

"Heh, I think you'll do just fine! Pittoo, you've got the good looks for it, that's for sure!"

Dark Pit just looked at him, "I look just like you. And stop calling me Pittoo, all right?" Pit shrugged. "Do you think maybe I'll get some that night?" Pit was about to answer before he was interrupted, "Aw, why am I asking you? What would you know about getting laid? You wouldn't have a single tip for me, would you?"

Pit shook his head, "Sorry, buddy, you're asking the wrong guy."

Dark Pit shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry, Pit," he gripped the angel's shoulder, "You'll get some one day."

"Eh, maybe I'm just not cut out for it."

Dark Pit chuckled, "Well, if you got anything from me, you might have a chance," he assured. "Doesn't seem like it'll happen any time soon, though."

Pit smiled, "Gee, thanks."

"Any time." With that, Dark Pit walked away.

"Oh! Pittoo!"

He called back, "Not responding to that name!" before he disappeared from sight.

Pit began his walk back to his house, smiling. _If only you knew, Pittoo, if only you knew…_ Tomorrow was gonna be a fun day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so this is really different for me. It's my first attempt at this kind of thing. You'll see. Thanks so much for making this series a success! I can't believe you guys liked it so much. And thanks to RedCoreZero for the nice and encouraging PM. I'm glad you like it :) On with the show! Oh yea, and expect one more chapter before I wrap everything up.**

The Lure of Nature ch. 4

Palutena walked the streets of Skyworld with a head full of questions. _I guess I should have suspected something when he kept disappearing in that direction… but I never would have guessed he was visiting Viridi. _She kept her pace as she hurried in the direction of Pit's house. _Even an angel can have a weak moment, right? He's at that age, I guess, and Viridi just took advantage of him. He would never… I mean, it must have been a one-time thing! Oh, that boy. He's probably scarred for life. _She turned a corner and approached Pit's house. _He confessed everything to me, he felt THAT guilty. I just need to talk to him and let him know it wasn't his fault. It's that darn Viridi! I'll calm him down and we'll never speak of it again. _Smiling to herself, Palutena figured she could ease Pit's guilty conscious and that would be that. He had been avoiding her for a while—he needed to know she wasn't angry with him.

At last Palutena reached Pit's front door and knocked. "Pit, are you home?" she called out. No answer. "Hmm," she frowned before using her power to sense if he was there.

Yep, he was just beyond the door all right. Sensing he was presentable, Palutena opened the door and poked her head in. "Pit, it's me. I just want to talk to you—oh," Pit was fast asleep in his bed. "Poor little guy—he's all tuckered out!" Slowly she walked over to him and gazed at her angel lovingly. "Sweet dreams," she whispered, "We'll talk in the morning." But as she was leaning over to kiss his forehead, her goddess powers kicked in.

Palutena had recently developed new abilities. She could now see people's recent memories. It worked for angels, too, and she was picking up something strong! "Wha-?!" Palutena gasped as she saw all that Pit had recently been up to. She saw him visiting Viridi not once, but many times of his own will! Often times, he would make the first move at Viridi, and she would bend to his will. Not only that, but he had been with Phosphora, as well?! Her little Pit had become a little sex machine! He did every girl he saw, now!

Palutena's anger burned at Viridi. _You… VILE… monster! Look at what you turned my precious angel into! _Her face turned red above Pit's sleeping form. This innocent creature had been turned into the most perverted thing she had seen, next to Viridi herself. And it had all started when that nasty nature goddess had gotten ahold of Pit. _Viridiiiii! This is all your fault! And I'm going to make you pay… don't worry, Pit, we'll get you back—the REAL you—one way or another…_

The next day, Pit awoke with a smile on his face. The sun was shining, the birds were singing… oh, wait… there were no birds this high up. Whatever, it was a good morning!

The young angel hopped out of bed and waltzed outside, inhaling the morning air. Hey, was that Pittoo walking by? "Hey! Pittoo!" He didn't answer. _Oh, right, he's not answering to that name, anymore… hmm…_

_ Oh, what was his name again? I think it had a "D" and… a "P" in it? Man, Pittoo was so much easier to remember! Why couldn't he just stick to that? _"Hey, um… Dirty Penguin!" No response. "…Dopey Paperweight?" _No, not even close. _"Dazed Pencil? Dastardly Pete! No? Um… Doctor Pop?" _Hehe, Doctor Pop! That was a good one… but that can't be right! _"Uh… uh, Devil's Perfection?"

Dark Pit stopped and turned around. "I have been called that before, yes," he said.

"Sooo, close enough?"

Dark Pit sighed, "What do you want?"

"I just want to say hi! And I took your advice. It went perfectly! We're really happy together. I…" _I think I'd like to live with her forever—married and happily ever after. _Pit dismissed the thought for the moment. "How did you and Phosphora go?"

Dark Pit almost smiled. "Well," he explained, "I asked her out on a date last night."

"Uh-huh, and?"

"She said yes."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yep, we're going out tonight. We couldn't go this afternoon-you know, because the statue is going up. And, dang, Pit! You should have seen the way she looked at me! I'm definitely not sleeping tonight—if you know what I mean *wink!*."

"Oh, right, that's today!" Pit face-palmed. "I forgot the statue's complete." _Oh well, Viridi and I will still have time before then, _Pit thought with a sneaky grin.

Dark Pit became slightly creeped-out, "Uh, not sure what that smile means, but I'll see you later, Pit."

"Okay, bye, Pittoo," Pit called him by his nickname. Dark Pit just rolled his eyes and walked away. _The unveiling starts soon, so I'd better head on over, _he decided. He wanted as much time with Viridi as he could get.

Arriving at the fields, he saw someone in their usual place. _That can't be Viridi, can it?_ Pit decided to land and find out. Once he was on the ground, he approached the stranger. "Hi," he tried to sound friendly, "I'm Pit. Nice to meet—WHOA!" Pit staggered a few steps back.

The stranger had turned around to face him and reveal it was indeed Viridi. "Hey, Pit! What's wrong?"

"You…" Viridi's belly was HUGE! How many muffins had she been eating lately?! _Now, Pit, remember what Palutena taught you: it's not polite to talk about a woman's weight._ "Oh, uh, nothin'. Nothing's wrong, I was just… wondering where you were yesterday."

"Oh, I was preparing a surprise. I'm going to pull it off today, too!" Viridi smiled in excitement.

_Oh, I bet you will, _Pit perverted her last sentence. "I can't wait! So, Viridi, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"A walk? Will it be long?"

"Um, I guess so? Why?"

"Pit, did you not notice?" Pit stared at her blankly. Viridi sighed, "Huh, men are so unobservant…"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be this stupid. Look at me! I'm pregnant!"

_Oh boy, if you agree then you're calling her fat! _"Oh, really? I didn't notice. You look as fit and sexy as always! Yep, not fat at all!" _Wait, now it sounds like I don't care! Ooooh, this is confusing…_

Viridi rolled her eyes. _Men... well I guess he's just a boy. _"Haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman before, Pit?"

"No, angels don't get pregnant," Pit answered simply.

"Well, as the goddess of nature, I do. And I can't stay active for too long, but I'll go on a short walk with you as long as we're back soon." Viridi explained.

"Great! Let's walk this way."

"That's the way to the Fire Swamp. There are 'R.O.U.S.'s there." (**If you didn't get that reference, you have missed out on an amazing movie.)**

"Okaaaaay, let's walk this way." Pit said as he turned to the opposite direction.

They walked for a bit and started to talk. "So, Viridi, I hear the statue for Palutena is finished."

"Yep! It didn't take long with my Forces of Nature all working together. You're going to be at the unveiling, right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! It sure is nice that you did that for Palutena."

"Well, Palutena's not as bad as I originally thought, I guess. Besides, I owe it to her. She keeps lending me her angel." Viridi laughed. "Haha! Good thing she hasn't found out. If we were caught, we'd never be able to see each other again!"

"Oh… yea…"

Viridi stopped walking. She watched him turn to face her. "You didn't tell her about us, did you, Pit?"

"Uh… no?"

Viridi crossed her arms, having to rest them on her extended stomach. "Then tell me without cringing."

Pit realized he had his lie face on. _Dang it, why am I such an obvious liar? _He looked her straight in the eyes and pulled her to him, smiling warmly. "No, she doesn't know. I would never let Palutena come between us, Viridi. I love you too much for that."

_Aww, that's… …! Wait, did he just say…?!_

_Whoa, did I just say that out loud?!_

_He loves me?_

_I mean, it's true._

_ How could he love me?_

_ How could I not love her?_

_ Should… should I say something?_

_ What do I do now?_ Pit blushed and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Pit… I… I'm," _How can I put this? _"I'm a goddess. I'm some thousands of years old. I'll never die, and you're an angel—one sworn to Palutena's army, too. You'd have to quit, and I don't want you to—"

"No, I wouldn't! We could sign a treaty between you and Palutena, then I'd fight for both sides: to protect you and come to your aid. I can still fight for you!"

Viridi sighed. "It wouldn't work, Pit. When you grow old and die, I'll still be young."

"Then I'll find a way to live forever! There are all sorts of magical treasures hidden in Skyworld and the surface world. I'll find one! Besides, I have two goddesses to help me find a way."

_He just won't give up, will he? He's such a kid. _She saw his pleading eyes, not sure what he expected from her. _Fine, I'll let you have your fantasy world, Pit, but it's gonna cost you. "_All right, Pit, you say you love me? Prove it."

"What?"

"I still have a bet to cash in, right?"

"Uh…"

"Well, I'm turning it in right now. A relationship is all about give and take. You've shown you can give." Viridi smiled and undressed herself in one, practiced motion. "Now prove you can take."

Pit gulped, piecing together what she wanted. "You mean-?"

Viridi nodded. "Spread those legs of yours, Pit. It's your turn."

_Oh, boy… _Pit really wondered if he could do it. Viridi started towards him. "Wait, I'm not ready!" he said quickly.

"Pfft. I knew it—" suddenly, she was cut off as Pit brought his lips to hers. He held her close to himself as their lips began their dance. Viridi had never felt so close to anyone else in her life.

"Okay," Pit said as he pulled apart, "Now, I'm ready."

Viridi nodded and pulled off his shirt. She traced his chest muscles and gently pushed him onto his back. There, she began another make-out session with her angel.

Pit found it a little awkward at first to hold her with her being so obviously pregnant, but eventually he found a way to wrap himself around her without pushing too hard against her stomach.

"Perhaps, a little warm up?" Viridi uttered out in her sexiest voice. Pit nodded, and she began pulling down his pants. Once they were at his ankles, she threw them aside and moved back up to his manhood. It was erect and ready for action. _Hee hee! All mine, _she thought. With gentle hands, Viridi grasped the base of his dick and lowered her mouth over its head.

Pit gasped at the ever-surprising sensation she brought him. Somehow, the feeling of her mouth around him never got old—in fact, she seemed to be getting better!

"Mmm, it's been too long, Viridi!" Pit moaned out as he closed his eyes. He lay back and enjoyed the ride until he felt something poke his face. He opened his eyes to see Viridi's hard dick hovering above him. It was pretty obvious what she wanted.

Pit wanted it, too.

Reaching up, he took ahold of her and placed it into his mouth. Pit could feel Viridi smile around his member as she kept working it. They pleasured each other in the 69 position, the rest of the world fading away.

Viridi licked the underside of Pit's member, followed by Pit quickly doing the same to her. This made Viridi moan, and Pit copied her. She pulled her mouth away. "Would you stop that?" she asked with a smile.

"Stop what? I don't know what you're talking about." Pit responded, also smiling.

Viridi sighed and returned to suckling his member. Pit did the same. Viridi let out an "mmmm!" and Pit equally did so. Then, Viridi made an "mmmm!" sound but kept holding it. Pit tried to keep up with her, but eventually coughed, out of breath while Viridi laughed in triumph.

Pit "hmph"ed in defeat before Viridi stood up. "You're ready," she said. Pit nodded and turned over, raising his butt, offering himself to her. Only for Viridi would he ever do this, but he had to show her he would do anything for her.

The goddess of nature stepped up to him and licked her finger before rubbing it all around his hole. "Just a little lube to make it easier," she said. Then, she re-licked her finger, getting it good and wet, before pushing it into his butt. _Thank you, Pit, for wiping._

Pit gasped. It was so… strange. He had never experienced anything like this before, but it was obvious Viridi knew what she was doing. She took it slow, pushing it in only slightly before pumping it in and out. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"Aah! It's… different, but not as bad as I thought. You've done this before, right?"

Viridi kept her pace. "Only to myself," she answered.

"Really?" Then he added, "How many?" Viridi held up three fingers. "Wow," Pit responded.

Viridi nodded. "Yea, but I like to stick to just two. Think you're ready for another?"

"Yea, I think so," Pit said nervously.

"All right, here it comes," she warned before slipping another finger inside him.

Pit kind of furrowed his brow and closed his eyes. "You okay?" he heard her ask. "Yea, I'll be fine in a second," he answered. Man, he was glad she was going slow with him. That means she MUST care about him, right?

After a few seconds, Pit started rocking against her fingers, signaling he was ready for her to move. When she did so, he let out a pleasured grunt. "Feel good?"

"Yea," he replied, "It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Actually, could you go a little faster, please?"

_He's so cute!_ Viridi couldn't help but smile. "All right, here we go…" She picked up the pace a little and slipped further inside. She took long, slow strokes before speeding up whenever he moaned. Soon, he was moving back against her, developing a pattern and grunting in pleasure.

"More. I need more!" he said quickly. Viridi raised her eyebrows. Really? Well, then, if he asked for it…

She entered a third finger in, bringing a moan from him. "Aahh! Yes! Keep going, Viridi!" The pregnant goddess was going pretty fast now. "I… I, oh my gosh!" he was trying to say something.

"What?"

"I-I want one more," he managed out.

"?!"

"Please, put one more finger inside my hole. Finger fuck me 'till I cum!"

"You…" Viridi was really surprised. "Wait a minute, you're just trying to beat me, aren't you?" Pit said nothing. "You are! Well, if you think you can top me, then four fingers it is." She pushed one more finger into his butt hole, causing his breathing to increase.

_I can't believe I've got four fingers into my angel, _Viridi thought, astonished. "Man, you sure like it in the butt!" Then, she leaned over him and grabbed his dick while whispering into his ear, "But it's time for you to cum."

"Hngh!"

"Come on, Pit, let it go," she said as she rapidly pumped his dick and finger fucked him. "I want you to cum."

"Aah!"

"But wait until I reach zero, okay? Don't you dare cum before then." Pit said nothing. "All right, 10…" Pit groaned at the number she picked to start with.

"9…" Viridi slapped his butt.

"8…" She licked his hole quickly.

"7…" She licked it slowly.

"6…" Pit groaned, the pleasure reaching its peak.

"5…" She beat his dick hard.

"4…" She pulled out two fingers and just pushed two in so she could go deeper.

"3…" Pit whimpered and raised his head, sweating now, fighting the urge.

Viridi smiled. "2…" He couldn't make it… no, he could! He had to! Just a few more…

Viridi smacked her lips in his ear. "1…" He panted audibly, throwing his body around.

"Will you cum hard?" She had the nerve to prolong the torture, "Promise to cover the ground with your love for me?"

"Let me cum! Can I please cum?!"

Viridi had her face next to his, smiling devilishly. He looked up at her as best he could with pleading eyes. "Now."

Pit's eyes closed and his mouth shot open. "Hahh! NnnnnnAAAHH! VIRIDI!" All the pent-up pleasure exploded out of him in the strongest orgasm he had ever had. Viridi continued to pump his dick mercilessly while he shot stream after stream of cum onto the ground below him. "Aaaa! Aaaahhaaa!" he couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling! Wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure rushed through him, and Viridi just smiled and watched, prolonging it as much as she could.

When he felt himself coming down from his high, Viridi pulled out of him and slowed her movement on his member. His breathing slowed to steady pants and he would have fallen to the ground had he not so much hated the idea of landing in his own semen.

Viridi hugged him then placed a kiss on his warm cheek. "How was it?"

"Heh, it was… amazing! It was like a mix of pain and pleasure I never expected."

"Well, we're not through yet, you know."

"Huh, well maybe we could take a breather first?"

"All right, a short break, but don't think you're going home until I've had my release! That performance turned me on a lot more than I thought it would."

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight, I'm going on a date with Dark pit. He's so handsome! …In a goth, rebellious kind of way. Whenever I went out with other guys, I never worried about what they would think of me because I knew they'd be impressed. I mean, come on, this is me we're talking about! What's not to love? And yet, somehow this time it's different… I'm really worried about what he might think. I mean, I guess I can be a bit of a show-off now and then, and he's so… well, not above me, but close to my level! I just hope it all goes well. I don't want to mess this up. If he's as nervous as I am, he might not even show up! But Dark Pit always seems so calm, I doubt he ever gets butterflies in his stomache—brave man!_

_Plus, if he doesn't enjoy the date, I'll make up for it later ;) If he doesn't enjoy the meal, I'll just wow him with my performance and get him back on my side. I wonder if I should make the first move or just tease him and see how long he lasts before he jumps me. Mmm, the idea of that beautiful, winged angel jumping me just sends shivers up my spine! Can't wait for tonight! -Phosphora_

"All right, Pit, the unveiling starts soon. If we're going to do this, we'd better do it now." Viridi calmly reminded me.

"Right. It's gonna be like last time, right?"

Viridi smiled. "Better," she said simply.

"All right, I'm ready."

_Acting brave for little miss Viridi, eh? I don't think he's going to back out! He's going to do this just for me. I should be gentle and make sure he enjoys it. _"Great! Then just let me do this first." Suddenly, a vine sprang up from the ground and grew in front of Viridi. The goddess grabbed its length and broke off the end of it.

"What is that?"

"You don't want to know. Just know it'll slicken the ride." With that, she rubbed the juice that came from it all over her hands and covered her member with it. Then, she rubbed some on Pit's hole, too.

"Mmm, that actually feels good. Like a calming, pleasurable heat."

Viridi smiled. "Now, on your back."

Pit did as he was told. Viridi positioned herself between his legs. _My gosh, the sight of Pit naked and spreading his legs is hot! I don't think I'll ever get tired of this angel. _"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Pit answered.

_All right, take it slow, Viridi._ With caution, she pushed herself in and they both moaned in pleasure. The vine sap only heightened the sensations. Pit felt himself being filled up as Viridi pushed further in. Her dick wasn't as big as, say, three fingers, but it went deeper and fit in a way that her fingers couldn't.

Seeing that Pit wasn't showing much pain, she started rocking her hips back and forth slightly. Pit sighed at the feeling. The lube let her slide in and out smoothly and effortlessly. "You doing all right?"

"Ah, amazing! You could go a little faster… if you wanted." Viridi smiled. Pit felt her speed up her movements a little and started pumping faster. He was continually filled and re-filled until she had her whole length inside him.

"Hmmm, Pit, you feel good! So tight…"

"Now you know how I feel."

"And my part isn't unexciting either, is it?"

"Ah! Yes!" Pit was really having trouble paying attention as she continued to fuck him. These new pleasures were consuming him, and he loved it!

Viridi's pace sped up again, and they both started moaning each other's names. "Uhn, Pit! Oh, my Pit!"

"Yes, Viridi! Keep going, don't stop!" Pit had his eyes closed in pleasure, but they shot open when he felt her grab his member and begin stroking it in time with her thrusting. He panted and let his mouth fall open as she pushed against him again and again.

Wanting to return the favor, he reached up and started fondling her breasts. She moaned out her approval as they continued their forbidden dance. Now, Viridi was moving as fast as she could go and Pit's breathing was coming in gasps.

"Ahh! Oh, Pit, I'm close. I'm gonna cum soon!" Viridi was sweating and moving rapidly. When she looked down with her pleasure-filled eyes, she knew he could see her need for release in them. And she knew he wanted only to give it to her. "Oooohhh!" Viridi threw her head back and felt him play with her chest at his will. She knew she could relax and trust him with everything she had. Her body, her feellings, her love… it was all his already. She had unwittingly already given it to him. And now, he was driving her towards such an orgasm, she could scream!

Pit was already screaming. The sap from the vine had spread thin and Pit could feel it a little rougher now. But that wasn't going to stop him! He could feel his member being stroked by his goddess and her filling him up, bringing them both to orgasm. He felt pain and pleasure in equal quantities as she pounded his ass harder and harder, bringing them both to their much-needed climax. "Huh… huh…! Viridi, I…! I'm gonna c-cum! Oh, keep going! Go as fast as you can!" Viridi's length jumped at the dirty talk, and she pounded him a little slower but harder and deeper as she reached her peak. "Harder! Yes! I… I-I'm cumming!"

Sweet ecstasy hit pit like a Clubberskull, and he sprayed his juices all over Viridi's front and hand. Viridi smiled as she watched her angel give in to pure pleasure and felt herself expl—

?!

"Wh-Why can't I cum?!" Viridi pounded him harder as Pit came down from his high. "Ah! I-I need to—" Pit squeezed his eyes closed as she went harder in desperation. "No! Where is it?! I've gotta… I've just gotta…!"

"Viridi, please stop, you're hurting me!" Some blood trickled out of his hole from the force.

"Aaahh! Uhhhn, I'm there! Why can't I cum?!" she screamed again. Viridi felt herself on the point of no return, but she couldn't cross the line. She was at the top, looking over the edge, but couldn't reach it.

Pit, exhausted, lay back and gave himself over to her. It hurt, but he hadn't the energy to fight it. She pushed him back slightly with each thrust, and he felt his body abused by his desperate love.

Viridi was on the verge of tears from being so close but unable to achieve it. "W-what's-?! H-huh! It won't come! It won't—I need it!" she was going to explode!

Suddenly, she heard a laugh coming from above them. She stopped her movement. "Palutena?!"

"Viridi!" it called, "You messed with the wrong goddess! You ruined my best angel. Turned him into something he's not. You took him away from me! Now, take your punishment!" The skies darkened, and Viridi knew Palutena would never let her cum inside her Pit.

She pulled out of him and shouted to the skies, "PALUTENA! I'M SORRY!" There was no response. She turned to see Pit, unconscious on the ground.

"I… I'm so sorry, Pit…" she whispered out. A tear fell down her face. _He could never love me, now. Not after what I've done._ Then, she glared at the skies from which the voice had come. _But that Palutena! She'll pay for this!_ With that, she flew up to the skies in the direction of Skyworld.

A few minutes later, Pit awoke. _Uuuhh, what-? Oh, man, am I sore. But it was so good! I need to tell Viridi—wait! Viridi!_ Recalling what had happened and Palutena's revenge, he stood up quickly and took to the clouds.

"I need to tell her I'm not mad! And that I'd do it all over again if it meant being with her!" he flew as fast as the great sacred treasure allowed. Luckily, it was a short flight to Skyworld, so he was there in a jiffy.

When he arrived, he saw everyone gathered at the square. There was a sheet thrown over the newly-finished statue, and they were about to pull it off. Pit landed amidst the crowd in time for the announcer to finish.

"So now, I reveal the sign of peace between our realms and a great honor to Palutena herself—_Nature's Lure!_ The sheet was pulled down, and there stood a remarkable piece of art of Palutena and Viridi smiling. Their two forces were inter-mingled and playing together. It was a beautiful picture of a perfect alliance.

Suddenly, everything went horribly wrong. A swarm of enemies blasted out from within the statue and exploded into the plaza. Angels and centurions scattered everywhere, screaming. Pit wielded his bow and skillfully shot down one from the sky. When it hit the ground, Pit could see what it was.

It was a soldier from Viridi's army. It was a Force of Nature.

_Viridi, what have you done?_

**_So, a bit of a dark ending, but it ends up all right in the end, I promise! I'm not a fan of unhappy endings. 'Till then, enjoy this aggravating cliffhanger :)_**

**_I'm so amazed you guys have given this story such royal treatment. I appreciate every review I received on it. Let's reply to a few, shall we?_**

**_To "The Star of Neo-Nova" (Awesome name by the way! Wish I knew what it was from): You were my first reviewer on any story. Thanks :D Short and to the point, nice nice. I did indeed turn it into a full story (complete with no plot and random pairings!) since then, so thanks for the encouragement :)_**

**_To "Stoked" (All the other usernames taken, huh? Or maybe you really are stoked for some good stories!): Ah, but there will be FIVE chapters :) You're welcome._**

**_To "UltimateCCC" (Ultimate Crying Crocodile Campaign? Why you hate crocodiles, man?! I'm just kidding.): I don't know what you're trying to say. Are you referring to the characters or yourself? Still, thanks for leaving a review :)_**

**_To, well he wants to stay annonomous (Awesome username, dude! I don't even need to know what it's from if anything to love it): Seriously, oh my, THANK YOU SO MUCH :D That was the best review I've ever gotten. Okay, maybe I'm over-reacting. Still, now I feel I HAVE to finish it, I can't let you down. Pressure's on... Anything you want to see in the next chapter, dude, PM me and I'll do my very best to get it in. One other thing, about me being original... I can't take all the credit. This story was requested by a user who doesn't want his name used, and he gave me 60% of the ideas. True, it was all my writing, but I had help with the plot. Thanks for reviewing :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, last chapter, guys! This is going to be a long one, so sit a spell and enjoy!**

**WARNING! This chapter gets a little strange, but no more so than the previous ones. The big thing is that by this time, both pit and Viridi have become really perverted, so don't expect them to stay true to their video game characters.**

Nature's Lure ch. 5

Pit was quick to react to the attack. In a flash (literally) he had his trusty bow equipped and two orbitars floating at his side. _That's right! This young angel can use BOTH! _Pit praised himself in his head.

The forces of nature were coming in fast. One swooped in from above to strike at him, but our hero was too fast on his feet. Always being known for being quick and nimble, Pit dashed out of the way and shot an arrow right at the foe. It fell to the ground and dissipated. _I need to find Viridi!_ Another enemy was charging him straight on. Pit crossed his arms, holding his bow in dual-sword mode, and just as the foe reached him, Pit slashed in an X fashion. The enemy passed him and slowed to a walk before falling to the ground and exploding. It seemed all enemies exploded like that when they died. _Huh…_

_I don't have time for this! _The centurions were just now arriving. Pit slashed open an enemy and turned to shoot another from a distance with his Orbitars. "Hey, Centurion! Did you see Viridi around here?"

The centurion was of high rank and massive. It was just punching a Force of Nature when Pit called, but that was enough of a distraction to make him miss. The enemy came down upon Pit's ally and point-blank shot him in the face.

"No!" Pit yelled as he rushed the foe, jumping over the dead body and grabbing its assailant. The two fell to the ground and traded blows until Pit kicked him off and expertly nailed a magic arrow in its gut.

He took a moment to rest. _(Pant) (Pant) Whew! I didn't realize I was this out of shape. It's all this time with no missions._ The skies were filled with Viridi's forces. The centurions were out in full force now, but as usual couldn't stop jack-squat. "We'll never stop them all," Pit said in defeat, "There's too many. They'll ransack the town! At least there's no news of them finding Palutena…" _Palutena?_ Pit turned and saw the topless statue. All the enemies were coming from there! Maybe if he…

It was worth a try. With a deep breath, Pit focused and aimed his bow at the statue. As he charged his shot, he used his orbitars to pick off any foes that came too close. Once it was charged, Pit released the arrow of light right at the monument. In a loud, breaking noise, it crumbled and caved in on itself, successfully stopping any new troops access to Skyworld.

"Yea!" Pit threw his fist in the air. "I can't believe that worked!"

"I can't believe Viridi would only send her troops in through one opening. She's smarter than that." Dark Pit wielded claws and was slashing enemies mercilessly.

"Pittoo! What's going on here?"

"Ask Viridi," he answered as he did a front-flip over a walking tree stump and successfully cut it in half. "She was seen heading toward the palace with a huge group of forces behind her."

"Right! Thanks, I'm on my way," _I just need to talk to her. She's lost all sense, it seems._

Even though the portal was closed, there were still a lot of troops still raging war upon Skyworld. Dark Pit jumped super high and with a yell slashed down two unexpecting fliers. As he landed, he watched his doppelganger (can't believe I knew how to spell that) run away. He didn't have long though before he caused his claws to vanish, replaced with a cannon. He didn't waste a second before he blasted four troops (and one centurion—ops, oh well) sky high.

"Urgh! This is SO ruining my date with Phosphora." Dark Pit growled.

"I don't know, I'm having a great time!"

"Phosphora?!" Dark Pit looked up to see his date had arrived early and was now zapping flying acorns from the sky.

Her lightning traveled from one foe to the next, knocking them from the air for Dark Pit to finish off on the ground. "They say the best way to get to know someone is in battle, Dark Pit," She said after throwing an enemy into the ground.

"Well, I like what I'm seeing!" Dark Pit couldn't hold back the cheesy line, but it seemed to make Phosphora chuckle. "Now, let's pummel these fools!"

Far away from the battle, Pit was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He had unequipped his weapons to go faster. "I refuse to believe Viridi would attack us like this. Not even for revenge!" But the further he ran, the more he doubted what he was saying. _Please, Viridi, come back to me as the caring, thoughtful goddess I saw you become…_

Just ahead of him, Pit saw a group of monsters come into view. It was definitely Viridi's army. "Stop right there!"

"Pit! Help!" Now that he was closer, Pit could see that Viridi was indeed in front of the massive group. However, she was running away, and it looked like the army was attacking her!

In Viridi's current condition—still pregnant—she was tiring quickly and couldn't keep her distance for long. "I'm coming, Viridi!" Pit shouted and pushed himself to run faster.

_Why are they doing this? What's happening to this world?! _Pit caught up quickly and jumped onto a flier. "'Scuse me! Coming through!" he cried as he jumped from it and landed right next to Viridi.

"Ah! Pit?" Viridi jumped but kept pace.

"Hey, Viridi," Pit panted out, "How ya doing?"

"Haha! Well, I'm about to be killed by my own army, but nothing else really exciting."

"Yea, about that, what's making them attack you?"

"Pit, can we get out of here?" Viridi asked, obviously losing energy fast.

"Right, grab on," Pit said as he grabbed Viridi and began to fly. They flew high above the army and to safety.

"Why didn't you do this before?" Viridi had to ask.

Pit was about to answer when the Wings of Pegasus' lights started flickering. "Well, because of that."

The pair screamed as they fell and landed safely in a body of water. With a pant and a short laugh, they both climbed to dry ground. "Wow, thanks, Pit. You saved me."

"Of course I did, Viridi. What else could I do?"

"But I… I took advantage of you. I…" Pit just shook his head. "But I did! All those times I used you and knowingly took you away from your duties to feed my desires. Pit, I'm so sorry!"

Pit didn't yell. He didn't argue. He didn't frown. All he did was grab his goddess and pull her closer. Their lips met and they began their sacred dance only they could perform. Viridi closed her eyes and melted into his arms. My god, she could never lose this man. She could never hurt him.

Their lips moved with each other in perfect unison until Viridi felt Pit's tongue brush across her lips, requesting entrance. Viridi held him tighter and granted it, their tongues playing, exploring the other's mouth.

When they separated, they pulled apart slowly, their lips hanging onto the other's for as long as they could. There was a thin strand of saliva connecting the two, and Viridi giggled before swiping her hand to disperse it.

"Viridi, you've got it all wrong. You didn't take advantage of me, I gave myself to you willingly. Palutena's got it all wrong. You didn't turn me into something I'm not… you revealed what I always was: hopelessly in love with you."

Viridi looked at the ground. _I've never felt this way before. All these feelings, I don't know what to do._ "I…" A tear dropped down her cheek, and she admitted what she'd been denying herself all along. "I love you, too, Pit. I don't care if I'm a goddess and you're an angel, or if our realms are mortal enemies. I… I…! Oh, I think it's time!"

Pit was broken out of his trance. "What? Time for wh—oh! Oh, uh, okay, um…" Viridi dropped to the ground. "Just stay calm and breathe deeply, okay? Oh man, I don't know anything about—"

"Pit, calm down! I do this all the time, remember?" After a scene the author didn't feel like describing, Viridi held her newborn lovingly in her arms.

"Hey, it… it looks like me?!" Pit grinned as he watched Viridi smile at her baby angel. "What are you going to name him?"

"Well, Pit, what do you think would be a good name?"

"Hmm… I like Icarus."

"Icarus… I think it's perfect! Hello, little Icarus."

"And if he gets anything from me, he'll save the world some day!" Pit stated with his chest puffed out.

Viridi laughed, "If he gets anything, it'll probably be your big head!"

"Haha! Hmm…" Pit frowned about something. "Viridi, you didn't lead this attack, right?"

"Of course not! I was on my way to yell at Palutena when they just attacked me!"

"Well then… who did?"

Suddenly a familiar voice fell upon them, "I did." They looked up to see Arlon the Serene floating above them.

"Arlon?! What are you doing?" Viridi demanded.

"Well, Mistress Viridi, it was for your own good. All of nature is balanced. It repeats itself—what has been happening for thousands of years could be counted on to keep going and sustain itself. Now suddenly master Pit shows up and throws everything off balance. Mistress Viridi, this isn't you. Nature needs you back—the world needs you back. It can't afford for you to spend all your time with Pit."

"Arlon, are you crazy?!" Viridi yelled at him. "I am your chief, commander, and master, and you send my own army to kill me?!"

"That was an accident. I didn't expect you to be at Skyworld when it happened."

"But you would kill my friends?"

"Only to protect the world and yourself. Certainly you can see where I'm coming from."

A different voice chimed in, "No, but I know where you're going." Palutena joined the group. "Your army is retreating as we speak. Since you attacked my people and have been defeated, I'm taking you to my dungeons until we decide what to do with you."

Palutena called Dark Pit to take Arlon away. The black angel glanced at Pit and Viridi with the baby and raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He took Arlon away to be locked up.

Palutena looked over at the couple. "Viridi, I think you should leave."

"But Viridi didn't cause this!" Pit defended her.

"Pit, go inside," Palutena insisted. "None of this would have happened if… (sigh) I have a lot of cleaning up to do."

Viridi stood and started walking away. Pit couldn't stand this and rose to speak against it, but Viridi just looked at him and slightly shook her head. Pit was silent and took a step back. _We'll talk tonight,_ Viridi spoke telepathically to him.

_Okay,_ Pit thought back, hoping she could hear his thoughts as well. He stood with his wings drooping as he watched her walk away until at last she held tightly to Icarus and flew away.

"Pit, I'm trying to understand, but you have to try to understand my point of view, too," Palutena tried to reason, "She has her own world that needs her. And the two of you…" Palutena trailed off, looking at Pit to see if he understood.

Pit didn't nod. He didn't look her in the eyes. All he did was walk away toward his house. And if his wings were long enough, they'd be dragging along the ground like he felt his heart was.

**Later that night…**

"I know where she's coming from, but it's not like I'm asking we get married. I just don't want everyone always against me seeing you," Pit said aloud as Viridi listened from miles away.

_Well,_ Viridi answered telepathically, _She's just doing what she feels is best for her people. After all, our being together brought some major destruction to Skyworld._

It was true. Most of Skyworld was working hard to clear away the rubble and rebuild. Pit was lying in bed instead of helping, but his friends seemed to understand and let him be for now. "I just don't think she understands."

_Hmm… maybe we could… you know, show her?_

"What? What do you mean?"

_Just, you know, show her what it's like—what exactly we're doing together. Maybe if she experienced it herself, she'd understand why we keep going back for more._

Pit blushed at the suggestion. "I don't know if I could do it in front of an audience, Viridi."

Viridi's tone seemed to really be warming up to the idea. _Then let me handle it. We'll make her feel SO GOOD she couldn't POSSIBLY deny it of us!_

"It's a long shot… do you really think it'll work?"

_I don't know, but do you have any better ideas?_

"I guess not…" Pit said softly. _And I really would like to see *that* side of Palutena._ "Okay, let's try it! We'll make her beg for more, then she'll see how great it is and she's sure to allow it!" _Wow, only Viridi would come up with an idea like this and be okay with it._

_ Then it's settled! I'll start putting some schemes together. When shall we begin?_

"Tomorrow," Pit answered, "Right now, I'm gonna go help my friends clean up." He left with a smile on his face and a hope that this might actually work.

**The next day…**

Viridi and Pit met right outside of Skyworld in the early morning while it was still dark. They whispered so they wouldn't wake anybody up.

"So, Viridi, what do you have in mind?" Pit was eager to begin.

"First off, I need a few questions answered. How often does she touch herself?" Viridi asked with no shame in her voice.

Pit blushed. "Um, I don't think she does. She's always busy doing something, I've never known a time for her to do it."

"Really? Well, we'll have to encourage her a bit," Viridi decided, "Show me where she lives."

Pit led her to the castle and to Palutena's sleeping quarters. Naturally, there were guards, but… well, they were asleep as usual. The two carefully opened the door to Palutena's room and crept inside. There on her bed lay a peaceful, sleeping Palutena. The room was beautiful, but not as much as the goddess of light before them. Pit heard her mumble something in her sleep, but couldn't make out what she said.

"Okay, here we go," Viridi got ready.

"Wait! You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"No, silly, we want her to like us. Don't worry!" Viridi reassured him. They had agreed that the best time to strike was when she was masturbating. This was just step one to get her to do that. "I'm just going to do the same thing I do during the season. Man, Palutena in heat! Can you imagine?"

"You're weird, Viridi."

Viridi just shrugged before she emitted a scent that Pit recognized. It fell upon Palutena and seemed to work. Palutena started shifting in her sleep, squeezing her eyes closed and rubbing her thighs together. "You see? No one can resist. That's why I'm the goddess of nature!"

"Shh! Shh!" Pit warned as he heard Palutena mutter some more in her sleep. "What's she saying?" Viridi just shook her head.

"Ungh, ahh…" Palutena's breathing picked up, and she moved around more.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about," Pit couldn't help but imagine.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" Viridi placed her hand on Palutena's head, making Pit nervous in the process, and a big grin spread across her face.

"I… ah, P-Pi… so, mmm…" Palutena slurred out in need.

"Do I need to tell you?" Viridi asked. She moved her hand away and decided it was worth the risk. "That's it, I'm doing it."

"What?" Pit asked, focusing on how hard he was getting from watching Palutena squirm in obvious need.

Viridi said nothing as she worked her magic on Palutena's sleeping body. "Hehe, this where they usually wake up, but Palutena seems to be quite the deep sleeper," Viridi couldn't keep herself from playing with her a bit.

First, a magic field surrounded Palutena lower regions, but neither could see it through the sheets. Next, Viridi closed her eyes and gently reached down to her own now wet pussy and lightly touched it. Pit saw Palutena's arm twitch and moved ever so slightly downward. But it mostly stayed where it was as the goddess of light rubbed her thighs together again.

"She can feel it," Viridi explained to the awe-struck Pit, "Whatever I do, she feels it. So, if I do this…" Viridi rubbed around her own clitoris, causing Palutena to let out a moan. Then, Viridi stuck a finger into her own folds, bringing a much louder noise from the goddess. Viridi sighed, too, before looking over at pit. "This is killing you, isn't it?"

"Hah, kind of…" Pit admitted. He looked down at his obvious boner through his robes.

"Here, sexy, let me," Viridi said as she pulled off his garments. Once they were off, she started licking Pit's shaft while she rubbed herself.

Pit sighed his appreciation at the release, "Mmm, yes… take it all in, Viridi. Put your beautiful, soft lips over it." Viridi smiled before obeying. She placed her mouth around his shaft and started bobbing her head in a slow rhythm.

Palutena moaned behind the couple, her back arching. "Pit, you're so good at this! Keep going, please…"

"Wow, that was clear," Viridi exclaimed, "Seems you're quite the natural in her dream, huh?" Pit couldn't say a thing with everything going on at once. Viridi continued to suck on Pit as Palutena groaned at the pleasure Viridi did unto the both of them. She started moving faster, pumping a finger in and out and rubbing against her clitoris whenever she could.

"Ohhh…! Oh, Pit, I… inside me… I need you inside me…" Palutena said breathily as her covers started to fall off.

Pit's member slipped from Viridi's mouth with a pop. "Well, you heard the woman," she said, obviously enjoying this a little too much. In one solid movement, she was undressed and spreading her legs for him.

Pit knew this was dangerous. He knew she could wake up any moment and see them both naked and getting it on in her room, but that somehow only turned him on more. His heart pounded in his chest as he aligned himself with Viridi's womanhood. He glanced over at Palutena and smiled weakly, knowing her dream was about to get a lot more real.

He pushed himself in, Viridi and Palutena moaning in unison. He started slowly for Palutena's sake. "Is she feeling this?"

"Better! Mmm, you know dreams are always exaggerated," Viridi replied as she started moving along with him. The two female goddesses felt him going faster, and each let out a squeak. Pit reached out and grabbed Viridi's breasts, causing Palutena to naturally reach toward her own chest. She pulled at her night gown until one of her breasts hung out.

Pit was only turned on by the sight and started moving faster, letting out a grunt of his own. He watched Palutena squirm under the covers and let out adorable squeals as he felt he was really doing Palutena herself.

In Palutena's dream, Pit was not big and strong, but he loved her and it had been so long since Palutena had felt anything like this. She dreamed he was deep inside of her—deeper than anyone had gone before—and was whispering kind words of affection as he screwed her. She was on her hands and knees in a beautiful field and they were all alone, nothing to do all day but experience the joys of making love.

Back in reality, pit felt himself coming close to his climax. "I—I don't know how much longer I can last! Oh-oohhh…"

"Huff! You're going so fast! Oh, you're so strong, Pit, cum in me! Just cum inside me! I—I'm about to… wait! Pit, stop!"

Pit slowed himself, grimacing at how close he had come. "What?"

Viridi cut herself off from Palutena and the light around her went out. Palutena relaxed, not feeling the pleasure anymore, but obviously horny. "Stopping now, she's bound to touch herself when she wakes up. Now, Pit, do it!"

Pit didn't need any more encouragement. He pounded her with all his might until they both shouted out in sheer bliss and orgasm overtook them both. They moved in practiced unison, both knowing how to make the other last the longest and feel the best themselves. Pit drove hard and Viridi fell back as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them.

When it was over, they collapsed. Pit looked at Viridi's red face and knew that even if this didn't work, he had made Viridi happy once more, and that was all he needed.

_Oh, crap!_ He turned to see Palutena stirring and quickly grabbed Viridi and pulled her away from the bed. Without enough time to escape through the door, Pit took them to a nearby closet and hid in there.

They could see through the crack in the door that Palutena was waking up. She stretched and sat up, exhaling heavily. When she noticed her gown was pulled down, she recovered herself and panted. "Wow," she said to herself, shaking her head, "That was one crazy dream! I don't know what came over me." Palutena kicked the covers off and noticed the damp spot on the bed. "…But it sure got me wet."

She bit her lip and looked around the room. Seeing no one, she inched her hand toward her thighs. "I can still remember it clearly—it was Pit! But why him?" She stopped her movement. "In my dream, I was rewarding him for… I mean, he deserves it. He deserves a lot more than he gets back." Palutena sighed. "Maybe I was too hard on him. I guess I should go apologize." Then she looked down and bit her lip again. "But maybe I have time to take care of you first."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Palutena, you are needed! I'm very sorry to wake you, but this is important!"

She sighed. "I—I'm coming. Just… gimme a few minutes, okay?" _That's all it will take…_

"Beggin' your pardon, Palutena, but this can't wait," the intruder insisted.

Palutena looked down at her own wetness. "I… okay, let me get dressed. Hnn…" she groaned out when she stood up. Giving in and putting her duty before herself, she got dressed and left the room. _I just hope I can focus today until I have some alone time… _Dang, she was horny! More so than a dream should have left her. It was almost like… nah.

Pit and Viridi watched her leave and soon made their way outside, too. "Darn!" Viridi exclaimed, "We were supposed to move in when she was close—when she was at her most vulnerable state. That would be the most likely time she'd agree to—"

"I don't know, Viridi," Pit interrupted, "I think she might need a bit more of a push."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, first of all, we have to make her desperate. That means no alone time; meanwhile, we'll make her as horny as we can until she begs for it! After that, we'll make her feel so good, she couldn't possibly deny us seeing each other." Pit was already thinking of ways they could do so.

"All right, mastermind, I like it!" Viridi agreed, "Where do we begin?"

**TransiTION!**

Pit walked down the street, looking for the spot where Viridi said Palutena would be. Successfully finding her, he ran up and smiled his best.

"Oh, hi, Pit!" Palutena smiled back. "You're looking better this morning."

"Yea, I feel a lot better! Ever since I stopped thinking about Viridi, I've felt like a new angel. Now I have time to do better things than… you know."

"Pit, it's only been a few hours," Palutena said suspiciously, "Are you hiding something?"

Pit pretended to be shocked, "What? How could you think that? I just wanted to invite you to go swimming with me. It's been too long since we went swimming, don't you think?"

"Oh, Pit, I'd love to! But…" Palutena blushed ever so slightly, "I don't think I can make it. I don't have anything to wear."

"Sure you do. What about that old swim suit you used to wear all the time?"

"Well, Pit, honey, that was a long time ago. It'll be too small for me by now," Palutena tried her best to explain.

"Oh," Pit drooped his wings in feigned disappointment, "I just… wanted to spend time with you like we used to, before Viridi." Then, he whispered like he didn't want her to really hear, "Besides, I always thought you looked kind of nice in those…"

Palutena thought for a while, obviously at war with herself. _After that dream last night, I don't think going swimming with Pit would be a good idea. Plus, I need that time to "take care" of other things… oh, but look at his face. He just wants things to be the way they were._ She decided, _Well, that's all I want, too! I'm sure I'll have the self-control if things get a little out of hand. Oh, but what am I worried about? This is Pit! _"All right, Pit, I'll go just for you," Palutena stated.

Pit's eyes re-lit. "Yes! I'll go get changed and see you by the swimming hole," was all he said before running off.

**Later, at the swimming hole…**

Pit stood by the water, waiting patiently for Palutena to arrive. He had the whole thing planned out.

"Pit! Where are you?" Palutena called from behind him.

"I'm over here, by the water!" he called back. Palutena walked up, and Pit's jaw dropped slightly.

She was in a Bikini that was obviously too small for her. It barely covered anything before, but now it shouldn't even be called clothing. Her breasts were tightly pushed together, giving them that firm look, and her lower regions showed a tan-line where the Bikini used to go. She was beautiful.

And, man was she hot!

"Gosh, Palutena, you look great!" Pit had to say as he recovered himself. Palutena's skin looked so soft, and somehow the Bikini only enhanced her figure.

Palutena raised her arms to try and cover herself. "Thanks, pit, but where's your swim suit?"

"Oh, I was planning on changing here. I didn't think you'd be so quick. Would you mind… turning around, please?"

An image of naked Pit from her dream went through her mind, but she quickly pushed it back. "Oh, yes, of course." She politely turned away from him.

"Actually, I'm going to use those bushes next to you. Maybe you should come over here by the water."

"All right, pit, but next time change before you come, okay?" She walked over to the water and faced away from pit. But then she realized she could see pit's reflection as he was changing. _Oh, boy…_ He took off his shirt and stretched his wings. Palutena watched as he folded it and set it neatly aside. She bit her lip and felt herself grow hot again. Once Pit had set aside his shirt, he started pulling down his pants, which is when Palutena gasped and closed her eyes. She refused to look, no matter how wet she was.

"All right, Palutena, you can look now," Pit said as he came out of the bushes.

"Great, then let's go swimming!" She was dying to get in the water and cool down. Once they were in the water, Palutena finally relaxed. The cool water against her skin felt really nice after such a stressful few days.

Pit laughed and dove and seemed to really be having fun. She smiled at the boy. Suddenly, she felt herself being dunked under water, Pit's laughing being heard from the surface. Once she emerged, Palutena smirked and jumped after the angel as fast as she could. Pit took this time to "accidentally" push against her chest to escape. When this happened, Palutena blushed and announced that she needed a short break from swimming. Pit innocently said he needed a rest, too, and they both lay on the grass together.

He was reclining on his back, soaking up the sun when he heard Viridi's familiar voice in his head. _How are things going? _She asked.

Pit noticed Palutena rubbing her thighs together. _I think I've got her right where I want her._

_I hope you have a plan, Pit._

Of course he had a plan… a small plan almost surely to fail. _Just leave it to me!_

He knew if he was going to try this, he had better start now. "Oh, Palutena, didn't you put on sun screen? Would you like me to—"

"Actually, I did put sunblock on before I came, Pit." Palutena calmly replied.

"Oh… good." _Crap! _"Um… but I forgot, so would you—"

"No."

_Double crap!_

_**A few minutes later…**_

Pit came out of the water again and shook the excess liquid from his wings. He had eventually stated he was going for another swim, but Palutena had stayed on shore and just sun-bathed. Now, Pit walked back to Palutena once more.

"Have a fun swim, Pit? It's getting late, so we really should be getting back," Palutena reasoned.

"Can't we stay for just a few more minutes? This is a great spot to watch the sun set," he persuaded.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt," Palutena offered. _I don't know how much longer I can… ooooh, I'm so wet right now!_ She put on a fake smile and lay back again. Pit relaxed on his back alongside her. The only thing was, there was an obvious bulge in his swim suit that stuck straight up toward the sky.

It was pretty obvious, but she tried to ignore it for Pit's sake. He didn't seem to realize, and struck casual conversation with her.

As Pit talked, he noticed Palutena continuously stealing glances at his lower regions. Her eyes were wide as she guessed at his size and tried not to make it obvious what she was looking at.

Suddenly Pit broke his one-sided conversation with, "I mean, I'm over Viridi, but I've just been so horny since then."

Palutena snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"Well, I was so used to doing it with her, that when it was suddenly taken away, I can't seem to calm down. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, Pit, there's nothing wrong with you. It's to be expected, but you'll get over it eventually." Palutena tried to reassure him.

"But I'm always hard! And no matter how much I try to stop thinking about it, I can't! Have you ever had that problem, Lady Palutena?"

She blushed at the question. "Well, I'm female, Pit, so—"

"But you're a goddess, so you have both parts, right?" Pit interrupted, "Viridi told me that all goddesses have both organs, so what do you do when you're horny?"

"Pit, I don't think we should be discussing this…"

"Oh, please, Lady Palutena! I don't know what to do anymore, it's become unbearable!"

Palutena sighed. "Well, I don't know… h-have you tried masturbating? That usually gets my mind off of it for a while," she said sheepishly.

"I've tried but I don't think I'm doing it right. When I'm done, I still feel horny afterwards. Is there some trick to getting the most out of it?"

"Aah… I…" Palutena was uncomfortable with this, but she couldn't deny how turned on she was by this conversation. She was about to answer when she felt herself "rise." _What?! I… my member hasn't appeared in decades! Not since I told myself I was woman… _Her member only appeared when she was REALLY excited, and boy was she right now. You can imagine how it looked pressing against her bottom.

Pit's eyes widened. "Oh, Lady Palutena, are you… are you in heat?"

Palutena squirmed to hide herself. "You-you've been talking to Viridi too much, Pit! No, I'm not "in heat", I just… haven't been with anyone in a while, and… a goddess has needs and, you were talking about stuff, so I—" She was interrupted by Pit placing a kiss on her lips.

"I know how you feel," he whispered. Palutena squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him poking her through the thin garments. "I can help you with that. Since I did this to you, I mean."

Her eyes opened, and she barely whispered, "It isn't right," but it was obvious there was no way she could fight it.

"Come on, we both need this. And you know I'll be good."

Palutena bit her lip and looked down at how close their bodies were. Slowly, she closed her eyes and gave in to what she had been fighting all day. "Dammit," she swore. "Pit, you've been teasing me all day, you'd better be ready to deliver!"

Pit smiled, and she smiled back. Then, they moved together into another kiss, their tongues dancing in unison. When Pit started kissing more passionately, the goddess tore her top off and pulled him against her. Separating from his lips, she said in her sexy voice Pit longed to hear, "My little angel, you've been through a lot. I think it's time for your reward. What do you think?"

"I think… I would defeat Hades a hundred times to hear you say that," he responded as he reached for her chest. His hands moved expertly against her breasts and fueled the fire within her.

"How can your hands be so soft after so many fights?" Palutena sighed out.

With a smile, Pit responded, "I'm an angel, remember?"

**At the point, I lost the desire to finish this story and posted it up to here. But I got SO MANY people begging me to finish it, which really is awesome! When I started this, I had no idea... oh, right, finishing the story. Anyway, I wrote something up really quickly just so there would be an ending. Thanks, guys, for the push!**

Palutena replied with a satisfied sigh and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's even better than I thought…"

"Wait, this isn't your first time is it?"

"The first time this century, it is," Palutena explained.

"Then I'm sure you're ready… here we go," Pit stated before moving against her.

Palutena felt herself being penetrated and gasped, squeezing her eyes closed and tensing against him. "Ah! Pit, you're so big… If I had known—"

"…Palutena, that's only my finger." The goddess paused and looked down to see Pit having inserted one finger into her needy pussy.

"…Oh. Sorry, it's been so long, I guess I'm a little tight…" _I truly am in for a good fuck!_

"Well then let me loosen you up a bit," Pit said smiling before licking his finger and pushing it back in deeper. Palutena made a cute squeak when he inserted a second finger, reaching down to place her hand over Pit's. "Would you relax?" Pit said before lifting her hand away. "Let me handle this. You'll love it, I promise." _How could this goddess who commands armies be so nervous in the bedroom? …Or at the pool, I guess. Whatever._

"Sorry, Pit… as the Goddess of Light, I'm designed to be perfect when being intimate, which means no matter how many times I do it, I'm always tight down there. And for me that means everything feels big. I had grown used to it, but I guess I'm a little sensitive right now."

"Okay, then how about this?" Pit suggested as he leaned down and took a whiff of her pleasure center. After inhaling her scent and exhaling right on her clit, he flicked his tongue out and over it. Palutena gasped, which Pit took as a sign to continue. His tongue lapped over her womanhood and entered her fold over and over, bringing immense pleasure to the goddess.

"O-oohhh, Pit, now… take me now!" Palutena couldn't take it anymore—she needed something inside her IMMEDIATELY.

"Okay, Palutena, get ready for the ride of your life," Pit said as he stood up and lay on top of her. But before he pushed against her, Pit nibbled gently on her ear before whispering in a breathy, masculine voice, "I'm going to fill you up with my love. I'm going to stick my whole manhood until you feel all of me inside you. Then I'll have my way with you, slamming against you..."

"Hng!"

"Over…"

"Hah…"

"…And over…"

"Yes…"

"Bringing you closer… thrusting so hard, I bruise your delicate little flank."

"I… I want…"

"Do you want that? Do you want me… to take advantage of a beautiful goddess and make her feel so much pleasure, she cums around me?"

"Mmm-ngh! Yes! I want that so much!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He rubbed his member against her thigh.

"YES! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, PIT! I want you to go deep inside me and fill me up more than any other could do! Abuse me! Do whatever you wish with my body!" She wrapped her legs around him, "Give it to me! I need it!"

Without responding, Pit pushed himself all the way in with one, strong thrust, filling her past what she thought she could take.

"Ah! Pit!" Palutena was smiling, squeezing his shoulders, "Do me, my angel! It's so good!"

_Got her._ Pit moved fast, pushing himself into her then out again, feeling her walls squeeze him with every thrust. "Lady Palutena, you're so tight!"

Plautena said nothing but kept moving against him. It hadn't taken her long to develop a rhythm, pulling him against her with her legs to push him as deep as he could go. She made a tiny gasp every time he thrust, and looked into his eyes as her mouth hung open.

Her walls were milking pit's cock for all it was worth. And the heat they gave off was like nothing he had ever experienced! Every time he pushed in, his balls hit her ass, creating that rhythmic slapping sound that only turned them both on more.

"Oh, Pit-I'm-close! Oh, Pit-I'm-close!" Palutena ran her words together between gasps, the pleasure overwhelming her. Her long years of neglect to her needs had made her very sensitive and already she was reaching her climax.

Pit wasn't even close to being done, but when he looked down and saw the beauty of his mentor and goddess below him, rocking with every thrust, her breasts bouncing with every movement, her breath coming in short gasps saying his name, he suddenly felt himself hit his peak, and he didn't even have time to warn her before he blasted his load deeply into her womb.

The feeling of Pit's cock pulsing, growing, then releasing the warm fluid inside of her threw her into the wildest orgasm she could have ever imagined! Her body shook as she tried her hardest to keep thrusting against him, feeling squirt after squirt of his cum enter her until it filled her up so much it ran out along her legs.

With every movement, their smooth bodies rubbed against her dick, trapping it against their soft skin and squeezing it until she felt herself hit a second orgasm, this time settling on her member. She screamed out as she felt herself give into what she had forbidden herself to do all those millennia ago and shot her load all over the both of them. It had been so long, now she couldn't stop it! Her body betrayed her as she watched herself shoot string after string of the white, sticky cum onto her own belly and the chest of her loyal angel.

Pit lost control of his thrusts and pulled out, shooting his load all over Palutena—her face, boobs, vagina, and mixing with her own on her stomache.

They both felt themselves settle down, squirting their last bit, and exhaling deeply.

Pit felt the need to lie down, but kept himself up so he wouldn't land on Palutena. He looked down and saw the goddess spread out, covered in both their cum with her head to the side and breathing heavily. He cheeks were red, and she looked limp and spent… but very happy!

"Ohhh… hhhahh… Pit, you were… that was…"

"Yea, it was…" Pit agreed.

Palutena lifted her head and looked down at herself. She couldn't help but laugh. "Haha! Wow, you really filled me up, huh?" She reached down and stretched herself open, allowing some semen to flow out and pile on the sand. "Mmm," Palutena sighed and lay back again, just enjoying being filled and finally having her desires satisfied. She finally felt like a lady again.

"Did… did we just do something wrong?" Pit's acting was spot-on. He looked worried like she was surely mad at him.

"No! Oh, Pit, I'm not mad. Don't feel bad." _I'm mostly just saying this because… I really want to go again!_

"But you said it was wrong. It always felt right to me, but you said I shouldn't do it. I'm sorry, I promise I'll never do you again! Or anyone! I'll keep myself pure and—"

"No! Really, it's not bad. It's completely natural, and you can be with me any time you feel the urge. Seriously… ANY time you want."

_Viridi, get down here. It's time. _"So, it's okay? For me to do this?"

"After a performance like that, how could I keep you from it?"

"So… I can keep seeing Viridi?"

"…What?" Palutena was silent. She saw in his eyes that Viridi was who he really wanted. _Huh… designed with literally the perfect pussy, and he wants someone else. It must be true love. _"You really love her, do you?"

Pit nodded.

"Well… I guess I couldn't keep you from helping to raise your own child, could I?"

"Really?!"

"Haha, sure. But I'll need to talk with her before I make any decisions—"

"Well I'm here. Let's talk." Viridi said as she calmly walked up to the naked couple.

Palutena quickly stood up, at first trying to cover herself before giving it up. She stood there naked, her hair blowing in the wind, before glancing between the two of them. "You two planned this whole thing, did you?"

Pit and Viridi smiled, but admitted nothing.

The light goddess smiled and pondered. "All right… you two can keep seeing eachother on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me in on it once a week."

"Really?!" Pit shouted, excited, "How about every Tuesday?"

"AND Friday!" Viridi added.

"And Saturday," Palutena had to add, "Deal."

The three shook on it, and Pit and Viridi said their goodbyes before heading off to their own houses.

Palutena's swim suit was too sandy to put back on, so she had to sneak under cover of darkness to her castle. With great skill, she avoided all her guards (_If I could sneak in so easily, I really need to up the security!_) and made it to her quarters. She flopped on her bed, exhausted and ignoring her creampie.

_Perhaps Pit will show me how to properly use my member on Viridi. Holy me, did I just think that? _It shocked her what she had become, but it was also kind of exciting. Finally satisfied and knowing she would always be satisfied in the future, Palutena fell into the most restful sleep she had gotten in a long while.

That night, Pit and Viridi talked telepathically, celebrating their victory! They would continue to stay in contact every night, and Viridi often came to Skyworld to spend time with Pit or show him something the baby had learned. Whenever Dark Pit saw them together, he imagined himself and Phosphora walking together like that and planned his moment to ask Phosphora to be his girlfriend.

In case you were wondering what happened to Arlon the Serene, nobody knows. After the events at the swimming hole, Palutena forgot all about the traitor. Last she heard of him, she had thrown him into the dungeon, but that was the farthest thing from her mind right now. Pit and Viridi were happy. She was happy. And there was peace between all the worlds at last.

The End.


End file.
